I'm fine the way I am
by LadyVexas
Summary: Leiko was almost the youngest Kendo national champion if hadn't been for Haninozuka, who after discovering Takashi's future fate, deafens Leiko in a Pre-Championship sparing match. Returning to Japan to seal the deal.Will Haninozuka ruin everything? R&R :
1. Chapter 1

Leiko Amaya: (Arrogant Night Rain.) AKA Lola

Age: 18

Country: USA

Birthplace: Private Island off the coast of Okinawa

Heritage:

Akako, Mother, is the head of the notorious Amaya clan, A clan of extremely talented and powerful martial artists that date back centuries.

Haru, father, has been dead since before Leiko was born.

Taro, Step father, married into the Amaya family and is abusing Leiko and her mother to gain control of the family.

She awoke same time as always, before the dawn ever though of breaking. Her violet eyes settle on her bare white walls, and her small pile of black luggage in the corner by the door. She stretched, and as usual, almost knocked her laptop off the bed. She quickly collected it and woke it up. The clock in the corner read 3:30am EST. She smiled softly, knowing the ping on her IM was only a few moments away. Sure enough her IM window opened

MoMo-Chan: Good Morning Lola

She smiled and typed back,

LittleLola: Good Evening MoMo-Chan.

MoMo-Chan: I'll be at the flight strip to pick you up, I can't wait to see you.

LittleLola: Interpreter ready?

MoMo-Chan: Actually I've been studying.

LittleLola: Well look at you, lets hope I can sign in Japanese then.

MoMo-Chan: …..

LittleLola: Lol, don't worry about it, I've gotta pack it in, the plane leaves in a few hours.

MoMo-Chan: Leiko

LittleLola: Yes Takashi

MoMo-Chan: Be safe

Leiko was about to kill someone. Before she left on the plane, her mother informed her that she would be staying at the Morinozuka estate, instead of an apartment. She cursed her step father's cheap-ass antics. He would leave her with no money if it wasn't for her mother. Though she was rich on her own, working for MMM Inc. (Mature Manga Movie Inc.) Where she is the main character of a cult favorite Manga (Otaku) portraying a character of her own creation, a dark brooding assassin vampire, on a mission to find her murderers and maker. Her identity is always protected by the elegant mask her and the rest of the Manga characters ware. Each mask different. She was relieved that MMM Inc had an office/studio where she was going , and the cast was doing a vocational there as well. Her job would not suffer.

The overly cheery flight attendant was a bitch. She rudely spoke to Leiko as if she where mentally handicapped.. '_I'm Deaf not dumb' _she though as she took out her hearing aid. The private jet had a few people in it, all of them being part of her entourage that was sent to take care of her. Leiko removed her hearing aid and handed it to Bennie, her nanny who promptly handed her a pillow.

Leiko awoke to her "nanny" lightly parading her with a long straw.(violent waker) She sat up and stretched as she felt the plain's decent and smiled at her nanny. She wanted out of the jet and into a hot bath tub. It seemed like forever before she could stand up, to exit the plain. Bennie handed back her hearing aid and began to fuss over her appearance. Leiko combed through her light auburn hair with her delicate hands. Bennie began to straighten the collar of her baby blue blouse, before Bennie motioned for her to exit the jet.


	2. Chapter 2

When she stepped out onto the platform she was greeted with the cool night air, and a white Rolls Royce with a small group of people in front of it. She gracefully descended the stairs to the tarmac and greeted the people with a pearly white smile. She recognized Takashi from the last photo he emailed, but it was his younger brother who stepped forward. He smiled, and to her surprised he began to sigh an elaborate welcome. She smiled, and began to sign back, but spoke as she did so.

"Thank you for your wonderful greeting Satoshi-kun, if it makes you feel better you can speak normally." The group of people seemed surprised, and looked to her puzzled. "I read lips really well, it makes people more comfortable if they don't half to sign." Takashi smiled, and opend the car door, and gestured for you to get in.

Entering the Morinozuka estate was like walking into the futile era. Traditional everything right down to the sliding panel doors. Master Morinozuka and his wife where out on business, and so it was just the maids to greet her. They were polite showing her and her entourage to the north wing, where they were all staying. The head maid explained to Bennie, who in turn signed to Leiko.

"The north wing is Madam Amaya's, there are servant's quarters, a kitchen, living area with access to the gardens and of course her master bedroom. The masters insist that she see this wing as her own household and is allowed to run it however she wants."

And with that, the head maid left, there were a few main house maids in the wing putting up Leiko's belongings, who had just finished on her arrival. They also left like the head maid, leaving Leiko alone with her servants. Her servants when off in their perspective directions, leaving Leiko to explore. First off was her bedroom, which she found on the top floor. She slid open the door to find her room was spacious, and sparsely decorated. There was a large, four post canopy bed that was bare of curtains and trimmings. She made a mental note to fix that problem. The bed was situated in the center of the room, and beyond that was another door. She passed the bed, and slid it open to reveal the moon and fresh air. The veranda was big enough to lie out on to tan, and it overlooked the guardian. She slid the door closed again, feeling something was behind her.

"That's a good way to get stabbed," she said, voice soft and silky. She turned to see Takashi standing in her door way. He stood looking thoughtfully at her. His big dark eyes scanning her cool expression, she smiled and winked at him. "I said it's a good way, not that I was going to." She knew he had been searching for some hint of danger from her, finding non he moved across the room to stand in front of her. He paused; she saw the flicker of unease in her eyes as he lifted his hands. Instead she closed the gap, and placed her right hand on his neck. She looked up into his dark eyes. She could feel the deep rumble of surprised that sounded from his chest, she closed her eyes and smiled contently. "When the body louses one sense, the others compensate. I can _feel _sound." She felt him sigh, before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into an embrace. She buried her face in his strong chest and felt the sound of his voice reverberate into her body.

"Leiko"

"Hm?" she sighed enjoying the closeness. Their relationship over the year's coincided through letters and online chat. The last time she had been this close to him was eleven years ago when he had unsuccessfully tried to throw her. The vibrations began again making her skin tingle.

"Do you like your room?"

" With some re-arranging and the addition of an actual canopy yes." He moved away from her to the bed, grabbed hold of the posts with his hands and looked at her.

"Where would you like it."

"I can do it, you don't" She felt the disturbance of air in the door. "Hello Satoshi.. and friend.." She felt the disturbance of two bodies now in the room. She turned to see the ever excited Satoshi, and a boy of roughly the same size with brown hair and glasses. The boy with the glasses looked at Satoshi and spoke.

"If she's def, how did she know-"Satoshi jumped on him and began to pull on his cheeks.

"How dare you insult!" Leiko glided to the boys and lifted Satoshi off with ease.

"It was an honest question." She cooed as she set Satoshi back on the floor. She turned back to the boy with the glasses who was now rubbing his read face. She cupped his face in her soft hands and smiled.

"Same way a blind man can walk with ought tripping, the body compensates in strange ways young Haninozuka." She felt the click thought the room, she just creped out the boys.

"How did you-"

"You look like Mitsukuni"


	3. Chapter 3

Leiko awoke to the vibrations under her pillow. She removed her phone from it's pocket in her Panda pillow and glared hatefully at it. The alarm was going off, meaning it was in fact 4:30am in Japan. She hated how heavy she felt as she slithered from under her blanket and into the adjacent bathroom. Where she promptly flicked on the light, it illuminated the marbal flores and counters. She located the facility which was located around the far corner of the room. She supposed it was to giver her "additional privacy" she snickered 'from who? Me?' What she did to adapt to the time zone, she looked herself over in the mirror, the dark circles under her big violet eyes said it all. 'Would it kill me to not go jogging for once… Yah….' She pulled of her silky night shirt and walked over to the bathroom closet. She rummaged through the towels until she found her stash of sports bras, deciding on a purple one she wriggled into it before she located her matching purple "sport" panties and black short shorts. She ran her brush through her long red hair before she threw it up in a ponytail. Walking out of the bathroom, into the darkness of her room, she began to stretch her legs one at a time. 'the window or the front door?' she thought scanning the darkness. 'window' she though as she sloothed through the darkness to the closed veranda. She opened the window and promptly flung herself through it.

She landed like a panther poised to attack before she took off into the darkness. She didn't know the estate yet and so she carved her own path through the garden, vaulting over the shrubbery and various fixtures. It didn't take long for her to reach the edge of the north wing of the estate. She paused for a moment, jogging in place before she decided to run the perimeter. As she ran she could feel the vibrations of the world around her through her bare feet. She came to a flat concrete tiled arena on the west side of the estate. By this time the sun had began to peek over the horizon, she stopped examining it, she could see faint skidding scratches and cracks from shuriken. She thought to stop and pull of a few gymnastic floor routines, but decided agents it. The Morinozuka's would be up soon, and would probably get some sparing in before school. 'I should probably talk to my mom about that' she shifted restlessly , she felt like someone was watching her.

*Takashi's POV*

I stood looking out my window at the sparing arena, when Leiko trotted up to it. She paused for a moment; she must have been jogging for awhile because the sun glinting off the sweat on her skin made her glow. She was warring some sort of bikini top with really short shorts.. I don't think I have ever seen her nude like that before, I felt my face grow warm as I scanned her over. When she abruptly sifted into a defensive stance, and like a cornered cat, began to scan around her for an escape. That's when I saw him creep in from behind her.

"Mitsukuni"

He reached out for her, but she dove onto the arena and flipped so she was facing him. He advanced on her, and she baked away.

"LEIKO!" I yelled as I jumped out of my open window.

*Leiko*

She watched as Mitsukuni advanced, could she outrun him? No, she was too tired.. She observed the way in which he moved, but felt an echo come from towards the house. 'Takashi, if I make it to him..' she thought, but Mitsukuni started his assault. She sidestepped and swivled her way out of the first round of kicks and punches, but she wasent so lucky with his bunny shuriken on doom. She caught on in her left arm. He began to circle her for the re-up but she wasn't going to give him the chance. She took off in the direction of the house, hoping she could make it in one piece.


	4. Chapter 4

She was afraid, why? She knew if she turned around now she could kick his ass six ways to Sunday. But why wouldn't she? _Takashi _if she did would he be angry, even if it where is self defense? She couldn't stop to think about that. She needed to find away to ditch Mitsukuni but how? When she came to an abrupt stop with a thud. She shook her head and looked up in time to see Takashi spring to his feet and vault over her. She watched as Taskahi collided with Mitsukuni, not taking her chances she picked up and ran into the house.

Leiko booked it for her room, where she locked the door. She felt a hot burning in her arm where the bunny of doom still stuck. She ripped it out and walked into the bathroom where she located the rubbing alcohol and her sewing kit. After soaking the needle and sting in rubbing alcohol she began to stitch the wound. She felt the knock at the door as she continued to stitch the wound in her bicep. She paused for a moment before she spoke.

"It's open," she said irritated. She watched the door cautiously open out the corner of her eye.

"Are you…"

"Do I need to walk around the estate armed Takashi?" She looked up at him. He has a few good scratches to his face, but not much more. His chest was bare, and he was still in his pajama pants. She glared at him as she pulled another stitch closed.

"I'm sorry he-"

"Is not allowed on the estate while I'm here… The only thing my shitty step zeeme is good at, is keeping that kid AWAY from me. I don't understand why he hates me so much…" she said turning her attention back to finish mending her arm. He came in further and touched her cheek; she looked up into his grey eyes. She felt the deep reverberation start but she silenced him with her lips. She felt his sigh as he leaned in, wrapping his arms around her as he deepened the kiss. She could feel his tongue lightly brush her bottom lip. She pulled away and smiled as she set down the bloody needle. She gasped in surprise, the sink and counters where covered in her blood. She looked down to see a trail of blood, and that she too was covered in it. She looked at Takashi and blushed, he was smudged with it.

She hopped off the counter grabbing the edge of her sports bra.

"I would invite you to shower with me, but you don't have a change of clothes in here." She felt him stiffen as she turned her back and jerked the bloody garment off. She moved to the shower back to where he had been and turned on the hot water tap and stuck her hand in the spray. She waited for it to get really hot before she turned the cold water tap on a little. She stripped off her shorts and stepped in, she cried out in pain as the hot water hit her fresh stitches. Rolling her shoulders she looked around the shower for her "girly basket" filled with her various body washes, hair care products and razor. She found it sitting on a small seat like platform jutting from the shower's wall. Sorting through the various bottles she found her organic coconut milk shampoo and conditioner. She found her toothbrush and toothpaste in a suction cup holder under the shower head. As she began to scrub her teeth she sensed the disturbance outside the shower door. She poked her head out to see Bennie collecting her bloody garments, bennies eyes darted to her. She signed carefully, asking if everything was ok.

"Yah, just a really bad scratch," she said returning to the shower's spray.

Leiko exited the bathroom in her towel, fresh and clean. Bennie has already laid out a set of fresh garments for her to ware. She quickly dried her body off and put them on nearly tipping over when she put on her thy high dress socks. Bennie has made her kneel as she brushed and tightly French braided her hair. She felt the pulse of another knock at her door, it slid open and Takashi leaned his head in. 'Wait.. I locked the doors' she thought as she stood. Bennie handed Takashi the bunny of doom and seemed to warn him about something. Bennie left, and Takashi entered the room. He stood in a blue button down jacket and black slacks, his un-tied tie still hung around his un-turned down collar. Leiko approached him, and grabbed the black tie and began to maneuver a Windsor knot. He stood watching her hands as they tightened the knot to his neck. She flipped down his collar and smiled, which was eclipsed by his mouth. She closed her eyes, as her skin began to tingle from the intensity. His lips left hers and traveled down her neck, he spoke lips to her skin.

"I can stay home," the vibration of his voice so close made her tremble.

"No you can't, go do your school thing." She said sighing as she placed her right hand on his neck, she gently pushed his face back to hers.

"I ca-"

"No, I'm going to go shopping, I have an appointment to take some entrance exams, "she trailed off as a light bulb went off in her head. She didn't know why she hadn't realized this before. "I know why Mitsukun hates me."

"What?"

"Your his best friend, I'm taking you away from him." Takashi looked into her eyes, he already knew that.

"It's no excuse" his voice vibrated low up her right arm.

"It is. imagine being as young as he was when he found out.. He acted like any child would when you take something important away."

"He tried to kill you"

"He thought I was taking away his only friend." Takashi lightly caressed Lieko's face, he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I don't hate him." She said abruptly, Takashi looked slightly taked off guard.

"Then why-"

"My parents are the ones holding the grudge.. I got over it a long time ago, what's the point in living my life bitterly? I didn't understand why he did what he did, but I forgave him."


	5. Chapter 5

I only own Leiko, her family and the plot.

Reviews are welcome and appreceated!

Mom: How was the entrance exams?

Me: Easy

Mom: Good, have you given any thought to which one you want to attend?

Me: Can I take the entrance exam to Ouran Academy

Mom: …. Doesn't _he_ go there?

Me: … yes but-

Mom: No

Me: But Mom

Mom: ABSOLUTLY NOT. Did you forget what he did to you!

Me: You're the one with the grudge, not me.

Mom: He deafened my baby! Now you will never know the joy of hearing your baby's heart beat, or their laughter.

Me: It has not had any bearing on my quality of life

Mom: be that as it may you-

Me: Will have a choice in the last bit of my education… Ouran offers the last few credits I need to graduate. Last thing I need is an arts school that will distract me.

Mom: Taro is-

Me: Taro IS the problem

Mom: He has been good to us..

Leikos temper boiled over, she knew the truth and it was about time her mother did too.

Me: He is fucking the house staff, your assistant and his. He swiped my pain pills from my last surgery and he is gambling everything away. He is PUSHING for this marriage so hard so he will have my dowry money.

Me: He made you burn everything daddy ever gave you, the family pictures, your wedding gown… He pawned the wedding ring daddy had made for you….

Mom: How dare you accuse him, you have no

Me: Proof? In my closet there's a loose floor board. All the documentation is there… All of it… If it's not then he already found it.. But I have copies here with me, in my safety deposit box, and I have hidden more..

Mom: Leiko, falsifying documents

Me: You have chosen him over me all my life, I am the only thing daddy left behind that he let you keep, because he saw monetary value.

_Mom Logged out _

Leiko threw her phone across the room, she felt it shatter.. _That's what insurance is for I suppose_ she thought as she glanced over at the Coffee maiden who didn't notice a thing, and so she picked up the shattered phone and deposited it in the garbage can on her way out of the Café. She walked down the bustling streets passed stores and produce stands until she came to the large building with big silver letters "M M M". Leiko walked in, and was greeted by Mai, the bubbly blond secretary who immediately stood and hugged her over the counter. She happily signed away; small talk, how her flight went, how awesome the Sushi shop next door was. She knew not to stop her, Mai was dedicated the linguistic arts and she saw Leiko's "impediment" as an opportunity to expand her horizons.

Leiko plucked the fat manuscript from her MCR messenger bag and handed it over to Mai, who took it squealing with joy.

"How many issues?" Mai signed as she began to greedily thumb through the pages. Leiko writes under the pen name Lola Price, to hide her job from her dysfunctional family. Mai was addicted to Leiko's pervious series called _"__Vol__de l'__Ange déchu"_ (Flight of the Fallen Angel) _"__Vol__de l'__Ange déchu"_ was the first installment of her cult favorite vampire series. The main characters name is Claudeen who is killed in France, and resituated by a vampire. The story fallows her distant into madness as she works to find not only her killer, but her savior. In the end, after she kills her murder Claudine is captured and locked in a dungeon where she is tortured

Her new installment was "_Akuma no jōshō_", (Rise of the Demon) Fallows Claudeens escape from the dungeon and the confrontation of her and her maker who has trapped her in a blood bond so he can use her to win over the "people" of his crumbling empire.

"Twelve" Leiko said as she pulled out her pad and pen, she looked to Mai who looked up with big eyes.

"You mean this is everything for the next year and a half!" she signed away her eyes astonished.

"Yah, so I just murdered my phone, so I need dates and times of photo shoots for the media portion of the final issues of '_Flight of the Fallen Angel' _"

"We haven't set any yet"

"Great cuz I'm staring school"

"Your tutors normally-"

"Real school" Leiko said as she put away her pen and pad, she rolled her eyes and turned to leave. "I'm going to go order my new phone now, get that to Bartlebee before you get peanut butter all over it." Leiko could smell it, Mai was probably eating one of those spring roll things again.

Leiko left the building and rustled though her bag for her wallet, _'retail therapy anyone?' _

Leiko returned to the estate with her arms full of bags, she had to admit she could find things here that she would have had to order offline back home. She went straight to her room and dumped her bags next to the dresser. That's when she noticed the lock on her door was broken. '_so that's how they got in this morning' _ she though. '_Imma need to replace it' _. She whipped out her new curtains for her canopy bed. Sheer Violet gossamer curtains and heavy white panel curtains that can be drawn closed for privacy. It didn't take her long to assemble her bed in the fashion she wished it to be, she then retrieved her new comforter and sheet set, as well as the matching pillows. Her sheets where Violet while her comforter was white. Her pillowcases where an alteration of the two. She reached into her pocket for her phone, and was reminded that she broke it. She grunted, and then hauled everything down to her wing's laundry facility. Bennie was there doing some light laundry. She watched as Bennie poured peroxide into the wash and knew it was her bloody towels and gear.

"Phone?" Bennie signed as she started the large bedding washer for Leiko. Leiko looked down and felt her face flush.

"I… I accidently broke it.." She said scratching her head. Bennie just shook her head and then pulled out her own.

"Did you like your blackberry?" she asked as she leaned agents the wall.

"Eh.. I wouldn't mind the new Droid razor.. Its _waterproof."_ Leiko said as she loaded her white bedding into the washer.

"Even more so when I put a OtterBox on it" Bennie retorted as she held up her hand for silence. Leiko went about her business while Bennie talked to the sales rep on her phone. She felt the body in the doorway but ignored it until she loaded the third washer with her dark sheets. Takashi stood there looking handsome in his school uniform, tie already undone. His right arm up holding his school bag behind his shoulders. His Left hand had a few envelopes in it. Leiko raised one slender eyebrow, slightly intrigued at the mail call.

Leiko walked up to him and smiled before taking the mail from his hand. She perused the senders, all from the schools she had taken the exams for. Acceptance letters probably, though they didn't interest her much. She did spare a thought on how they arrived so soon, but noticed none of them had postage. She felt him speak, the deep vibration set her nerves fire, she didn't even know what he said. She felt Bennie's voice echo off the walls, she probably informed him she probably didn't notice his query.

"I noticed, just didn't catch it" She said smiling up at Takashi who gave her a small smile back.

""How was shopping?" he said again. She watched his lips move; it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Good. I figured I would get my bedding going before I bring down the rest." He stayed silent the only indication of his surprise was his raised eyebrow. "It's not a lot just; some fabric, new dress mannequin, sewing supplies. Some cloths, a couple pairs of shoes… Girl stuff." She felt the rim of something brush her back, she quickly turned to see Bennie holding a large white basket.

Back in Leiko's room she began to de-tag her clothes and toss them in the large white basket. Takashi had gone off to do his homework, while Bennie programmed Leiko's new phone. She loved express delivery; she also loved her new dress mannequin. She had taken the time to not only assemble it, but adjust it to her hourglass size. She was no small woman, slender, but with a healthy amount of body fat. She couldn't stand woman with abs, muscle is for men, women are suppose to be more demur. She smiled as Bryan appeared in her peripheral vision carrying her sewing machine, his wife Kana was caring her table and other less heavy items. They set it up in record time, and left without a word.

"Thankyou" Leiko called after them, she finished up what was left. She had picked up some new cute undergarments and night attire. Her favorite was the white silk nighty, that cuts off just above her knee. It had white lacy things around its heart shaped bodice and hemming. She also had the matching lace bra and panties. She blushed a little looking at the small pile of night garments in assorted colors. Its not like she was planning anything, but she liked looking sexy once in awhile. Even if it was just in the comfort of her own room. Bennie swapped the phone for the basket and promptly carried it off to the laundry room. Kana returned momentarily to drop off Leikos bedding before she disappeared from the room once again.

Leiko picked up the sheets and held them to her nose, inhaling deeply. They smelled of apple Gain, the only detergent brand she could actually use without breaking out in hives. As she began to fit the sheets to the bed, she started humming. It was actually the last song she had _heard_, she wasn't sure if she was in key but didn't really care. _'I once had perfect pich… Then I lost it…I have no piano to feel the right key.. Not I can only guess' _she thought chuckling to herself.

"_Never knew I could feel like this… Like I've never seen the sky before…Want to vanish inside your kiss… Every day I love you more and more…" _Leiko couldn't help but break out into song as she folded her top sheet into place. She turned to retrieve her first pillow to put it in a violet case when she noticed Takashi looming in her doorway with a rather thick text book, she tilted her head trying to read the title. "_AMERICAN STUDY-" _ she raised her eyebrow.

"Need help?" she inquired slipping her pillow effortlessly into it's case. Leiko managed to sack her second under pillow before Takashi made it to her bedside. He set his books down on her bedside table and grabbed her white comforter, She took a corner and pulled it onto her bed. He helped her tuck it at the foot of her bed before folding it back exposing the pillows at the head. Leiko picked up his text books and jumped onto the bed, she opened to the marked page and smiled.

"_The Emancipation Proclamation did not free ALL slaves. _Who was not free?" She repeated the question on his assignment sheet. She smiled and looked up at him. "Want the textbook answer or the good answer?"

"The_ right_ one," Takashi said sitting next to her. He leaned in to look over her shoulder as she looked for the right page. As she did so, she continued on talking about the proclamation. She could smell him, she smiled inwardly '_he wears English Leather'_ she though. She only knew this because her mother kept a bottle hidden in her jewelry box. She supposed it was so she could remember her late husband if by nothing more than smell. _'funny, it makes me hot' _she though as she perused the pages.

"The Emancipation Proclamation was put into effect to "free" the African American slaves. However those in states that where rebelling agents the union where not "free". Well because the rebelling agents where fighting to keep their slaves." She found it in the book and put a star in pencil next to the passage in his book. It didn't really explain it in depth, but do any textbooks? She looked over his other answers and found them surprisingly correct. She closed the book and handed it back to him, he took it with his left and caressed her face with his right.

"You sing beautifully…."

"Lies!" Leiko winked at him, "I suppose so, it was the last song I heard so I pretty much _hear_ it in my head_…_"

"Can you _hear _other songs you heard from before?"

"Sometimes… I was singing "_Let me Be Your Wings" _from Thumbalina the other day…" She blushed, "I like learning new pieces, I just need a piano to play the _feel and regurgitate game." _

"Regurgitate?" His hand moved to playing in her long red hair.

"Not the best word choice I admit…" She smiled then turned her attention to the open door, she could feel the echo of footprints coming down the hall. They where light yet purposefully placed, _Satoshi. _


	6. Chapter 6

She felt the phone under her pillow go off. '_Nooooo I don't wanna get up!' _she thought as she rolled out from under her soft downy comforter. She swayed as she walked into her bathroom, finding the light switch. With it illuminated she waddled over to the closet and rooted though her workout clothes. She decided on a white t-shirt and black short shorts, and to use the stairs this morning. After using the facilities, she put her long red hair in a pony tail before leaving for her workout.

She began the same as she usually did, jogging the perimeter of the estate before she would stop at the sparing ring for some yoga and some contortion exercises to keep her limber. After the Mitskuni incident she carried her Shobo and Tessen(Fighting fan). Her bare feet beat the ground silently as she made her way down her normal path. She was fond of what she referred to as "the beehive effect", where the activity in the estate set off a vibration much like bees in a honey _most_ of the staff where not as dangerous as a beehive, it was the few you had to watch out for. She felt the hard vibration of incoming footsteps behind her. She spun and began to jog backwards only to see Takashi gaining ground on her. Feeling she was in no danger she twirled back around and continued on. It didn't take long for Takashi to catch up and fall into step with her, she was happy for the company. It didn't take long for them to reach the sparing ring where they stopped to catch their breath.

Somehow Takashi managed to materialize training Kama made of wood; he took a swing at Leiko only to be deterred by her steel bladed Tessen.

"I'm not carrying tanning gear; even my Shobo has a blade on it." She said producing her shobo as well. He smirked and Leiko bopped his left shoulder with her closed Tessen, "I am not going to walk around un-prepared." He pulled her to him tightly, and tilted her chip up so he could look into her eyes.

"Don't you trust me to protect you" the deep rumble moved through her body causing her skin to tingle. She looked up into his dark grey eyes and smirked seductively.

"Sure, but who will protect you?" He leaned down to capture her lips, but she pulled away. "Making out in the backyard may not be the way to go… However" She jumped up onto the sparing arena. "How about a game or HORSE?" He smiled up at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What do I get if I win?"

"What would you like?" He stepped into the arena with a devious grin. He raised his hands; she knew he was going to sign so she wouldn't mistake it.

"I win, you move into my room." She raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Only a few problems… I can't sleep on a Shiki… My Sewing stuff… "

"We can move your bed into my room… Turn your _old_ room into your sewing room. "She smirked, '_He's already thought he's won.'_ She thought and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, _when_ I win. You get to play my personal escort around Ouran." She winked at him.

"You got in."

"I will today… So we will start easy." She took a running start and did a basic front flip. She turned and watched him do the exact same thing step for step. She gestured to him, he smirked and simply walked over to the edge of the arena on the forested side and simply picked a leaf from the highest branch he could reach. She looked at him with an evil glair, '_Bastard'. _

_**LATER** _

The notorious Ouran Academy looked like a fairytale's castle that had been hosed down in Pepto-Bismol. Leiko stood in the court yard with Bennie, who promptly adjusted her librarian glasses. Leiko supposed her staff was still arranging everything in her new room, though she knew they had moved his futon into her sewing room. So if she wanted a night alone, she could indeed sleep in what was now her sewing room. Leiko looked down at the map in her hands and located the administration building. She glided off in the direction, Bennie clunking a few steps behind. They entered the buildy quietly, and was promptly greeted by a short round woman who looked more like a troll than a receptionist. Her beaty eyes peered over the counter at Leiko, she could feel the pointed nature of her thoughts. Leiko thought she was appropriately dressed. She was wearing; a silky, ankle length black pleated skirt, a white silk corset bodice with bells sleeves. She had left her long red hair down in cascading waves, careful to style her bangs away from her face. The only jewelry she had on was pearl earrings, and a silver chain her mother had given her. This was one of the few times she would ever consider putting make up on. She had applied a pallet of grey eye shadow for what the magazine referred to as "Smokey Eyes", her coal black eyeliner and some crimson tinted lip moisturizer. The apples of her cheeks where naturally a light passion pink so there was no need to apply blush, her completion was even so she didn't bother to apply base either.

"May I help you?" The little bowling ball shaped woman said tapping the counter. In turn Bennie Signed to Leiko. This intrigued the troll woman who was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Suoh."

"_You are_?"

"His 12'o clock." Leiko said annoyed, she really didn't feel like indulging this woman's curiosity. She could feel the bustling behind the counter as the woman attempted to find the appointment book. The woman moved slowly, _'waste of time…' _she thought as she impatiently waited for the woman to find something she should have had ready to begin with. They had arrived early, hoping she could get her exam early. She felt the fat woman chortle in triumph as she produced a large red book.

"Ms. Amaya?"

"Yes" Lieko said politely.

The little woman looked up from the book and adjusted her coke bottle glasses. She disappeared from the counter and the door promptly opened, she waddled out.

"This way" She gestured for Leiko to fallow her, she complied Bennie in toe. They walked through the narrow hallway and into a large reception area. Another woman sat behind a large oak desk next to a large gilded door. The fat woman leaned in to the skinny dark haired woman and spoke low, before she waddled away. The dark haired woman looked to be in her early thirties with dull brown eyes and a beauty mark above the right corner of her mouth. She smiled with yellow smoke stained teeth, '_ever hear of crest whiting strips' _Lieko though as she smiled charmingly at the woman. She raised her finely manicured hands and slowly signed as if she needed a moment to think between gestures. 'The chairmen will be with you shortly. Please make yourself at home, may I get you something?' Leiko chuckled slightly and spoke.

"No thank you Mam' you did that very well I am impressed. However if you need to ask something you are not sure about signing. Please you are more than welcome to tell my assistant Ms. Branson who can inform me for you. I find it makes people more at ease when around me to do so." The woman simply smiled and thanked her. Leiko wandered over to one of the large bay windows to see an almost abandoned campus. It was beautiful for being a pink school, there where plenty of trees to read under, the greenery was cleanly manicured. There was a echo across campus, much like when the wind chimes Leiko hung in her windows gave off. The campus burst to life with girls in yellow gowns and boys in the trademark blue uniforms. 'I need to remember to ask Mr. Suoh about the dress code' Lieko though. She was so wrapped up in the fascinating bustle beneath her that she didn't notice that she had been joined by another body. She jumped slightly when a gentle touch came to her shoulder. She looked over to see a taller, older blond man in a white suit. Her smiled warmly and joined her in looking out the window.

"Marvelous isn't it?" He gestured fluently. Leiko smiled and turned her attention to the man.

"Yes sir. I have never had the opportunity to see a busy campus… Its fascinating" Bennie joined her side and she took over signing for the man.

"I am Chairmen Suoh. Shall we?" Her gestured towards his office's open door, Leiko fallowed him in with Bennie right behind her. Bennie closed the door before she stood in front and to the right of Lieko as she sat.

"I know you are expecting an exam. However I have gone through the trouble of looking at the entrance exams you have already taken. I am very impressed; you must have had some very intelligent tutors. I would like to extend an invitation to join us here at Ouran Academy." Leiko smiled big.

"Yes, thank you I would love to attend." She said all the while thinking '_duhh'. _

"According to your records you seem to need only a handful of classes." The chairmen picked up her file and opened it. "You need two math courses, home economics, speech, and enrichment courses. ." Leiko cringed at the thought of _math._ She hated it, only because she was bad at it. "You will graduate on time; we just need to get you set up right away."

"Great! Oh one more question."

"Of course."

"I read the dress code. May I _modify _my uniform."

"As long as it fallows the guidelines."

"Wonderful.. Now what enrichment courses do you offer?"

By the end of the meeting she had her class list in hand, she smiled as she made their way through the slightly busy halls. She noticed the looks she got but she was more interested in finding where her classes where. At the moment she was looking for her 'Homeroom ' which was around here somewhere. A small group of girls blocked her path to the next hallway, they didn't look overly friendly.

"Can we help you?" they said in unison. Lieko didn't like the malicious vibration and their thuggish faces but she smiled warmly any way. Their fat lips where thankfully easy to read.

"Yes, I'm looking for Homeroom 1 A."

"Why?"

"I'm starting tomorrow; I'm just trying to figure out where I need to be, before I need to be there." The girls just pointed upward to the sign that said '1 A' Leiko smiled and thanked them before jotting down what hallway it was in. Next was her Math class, she made her way down the hallway and realized there where two ways she could go. She groaned and put her palm on her face, she felt the hallways begin to clear and the echoes of footprints began to settle in little hives. '_why did I insist on exploring alone?' _She continued on down the right hallway and in a short while came to the building's entrance again. She decided to try upstairs. Sure enough at the top of the stairs she came face to face with the math room. She shuttered and moved on down the list to her home economics class. She fallowed the smell of burning pastries and found it no problem. She wandered around and found her designing class, she knew her women's PE class would be on the athletics field. Last was her Independent Music class, of which the Chairman granted her when Bennie mentioned Lieko had a talent for the piano. All she needed to find was Music room Three. The Chairman said it was the only one with a piano, and gave her the key. She climbed the staircase and walked the hallways until she came to large gilded door with 'Music 3' above it. She reached for the key, but noticed it was unlocked. She pushed the door open and was greeted by a peculiarly warm draft and flower petals. The group of handsome boys where positioned in the middle. She felt them speak, but didn't catch what they said, she froze with fear. In the group was a shirtless Takashi in a sarong and shorts with a now not so smiley Mitskuni on his shoulders.

She side stepped the kunai with a nasty glair. '_ENOUGH' _she though as she watched Takashi try to catch his best friend. The others seemed scared and puzzled as Takashi locked Mitskuni in a head lock.

"Enough, this must end." She demanded. "Let him go" she ordered, Takashi hesitantly complied and suffered a punch to the face for his trouble. He stepped back and grabbed the collar of a small girl in a boy's uniform. She could feel that she was yelling something but paid no attention. She focused in on Mitskuni who began a predatory circle around Lieko. She counter pivoted reaching into her skirts hidden pocket, and quickly added her all ten of her diamond tipped neko-ti to her visible arsenal. She hadn't bothered to taint them with poison, but they where sharp as hell. Mitskuni advanced fast trying to strike for her face, he was slow compaired to her, she was able to counter step each and strike back had with her fist into her chest. It sent his careening through the air to the other side of the room. She produced her steel non bladed shobo from its hiding place in her bodice. She found he was a smaller threat that she though and so gouging his eyes out was not currently necessary, a last resort if anything. He bounced back quickly; she felt the shuriken before she saw them. She moved a little too late and felt a shallow cut form on her face. The smug smile on his face set her off, she moved to the left before she played a little ninja game. She charged at him before she faked out, she smirked at his face as she disappeared before his eyes. It was like she ported behind him, and took the opportunity to use her shobo. He fell on his face as his arms and legs gave way, he lie there limp. She kicked him over and saw the frustration in his tearing eyes. She grabbed him by his neck careful to not let the neko-ti dig in and lifted him to her face, she softened her expression. He wasn't breathing; she knew she had knocked the air out of him.

"I'm not proud of this, but I am not going to put up with living like this. What is happening is happening, you don't have the choice. But I want you to know something… I don't hate you…. I never have, and I understand why you hate me… I really do, and I suppose I would have acted almost the same…" '_the person would not be alive' _she though. She looked down at his face, it was starting to blue. "What happened… Happened, and I forgave you for it a long time ago… I'm going to make you breathe now… The feeling in your arms will return shortly…" With that she blew gently in the crying boys face and watched as she took a deep breath and began to cry, the vibrations from his voice where intense. Knowing the worst he could possibly do is bite her, she removed her hand form his neck and cradled him in her arms. She walked over to the stunned group and handed the crying Mitskuni to an emotionless Takashi. She removed her neko-ti and returned her shobo to its hiding place.

She turned her attention to the group of people, she knew who they were. Takashi had mentioned them briefly in his letters. She knew Kyoya Otori personally to begin with, his family was very involved in the many "treatments" she had received in an attempt to restore her hearing. She knew of the Hitachiin brothers, loved their mothers work. She recognized Tamaki Suoh from the photos on his father's desk. She noticed Mitskuni's fingers twitch in her peripheral vision; his intensity had quelled a little. The girl on the other hand… she knew nothing about.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking for my classrooms before… well… That." She said smiling. Suoh glided up to her first and began speaking, then the twins budged in there where three sets of flapping lips she couldn't keep up with. She held up her hand to silence them.

"Please, I can't hear a word you all are saying." She said, she looked over at Ototi who pushed his glasses up with his index finger and thumb and spoke.

"By which she means she is deaf. Won't you sit down Ms. Amaya?" He gestured to a cushy couch. He looked to the others and smiled. "We will have customers soon."

Lieko sat strait, crossing her ankles and setting her hands on her lap. As Otori had predicted their first group of customers came in, and they divided into their respective groups. The girl in drag walked up with a silver tray and sat it on the table. It contained a tall glass of bubbly clear liquid and a carousel of assorted sandwiches. Lieko smiled up at her as the girl signed if she could sit down.

"Yes " Lieko said, the girl sat and the adjacent couch. "My Name is Haruhi Fujioka". Curious and not wanting to embarrass her Leiko signed back.

"It's nice to meet you. Tell me Ms. Fujioka, why are you dressed like a boy?" She looked shocked.

"It's a long story." She signed.

"No problem, Takashi sent you here to babysit me."

"How-"

"He's the only person in here that knows I love clear soda, and that I don't like chocolate." She then gestured to the mountains of chocolate sweets. It gave away their South American theme.

"So you and Mori-Sempai are close?"

"You could say that." Leiko noticed some girls that where coming. They greeted Fujioka warmly and then asked if they could join her. '_They think she is a he' _she though smiling. Fujioka turned to Lieko and signed.

"May they sit with us?"

"Yes." The girls seemed nice, they where into Fujioka but seemed rather interested in Lieko. They would talk to Fujioka and in turn she would sign to Leiko. Lieko would respond mostly by speaking. They asked the normal inquiries first.

"What's your name, What year are you, Do you like Manga, Have you always been deaf?"

"Lieko Amaya, 4th, YES, No."

"What happened?"

"A training accident." Lieko said nonchalantly, she felt Mitskuni's eyes on her.

"That's horrible you poor thing!" The girls cuddled her.

"Not really, I mean yah it sucks sometimes. But I'm still me, I like the way I am."


	7. Chapter 7

She felt the beat change as did her opponents foot pattern. Bennie had rescued her from the overly interested girls and the side glances from Mitskuni. She side stepped the strike, and struck back with a hit. She had returned home to find Chika and Satoshi, Chika almost begged for her to teach him. _So she did, she had changed into her pink sports bra and pink short shorts. She had entered the dojo, bowed, and looked up to find eager faces. She spoke hard and loud;_

"_The Amaya's have been a clan of powerful women and men since the beginning of time. They specialize in sensory deprivation training to hone in the body's natural senses. They trained and fought as equals, with as little clothing as possible… Why do you think that is?" Chika was the first to answer, his eyes where wide. _

"_Distraction?" He offered up. _

"_Hand to hand combat. So there was nothing to grab on to." Satoshi stated with a smile. He knew her family history, the legendary people and the mystery that surrounds it. _

"_Both good answers… We specialize in not only hand to hand combat but the precuts of not only chi- blocking but pressure points. Things, that if done incorrectly or purposely can and will kill. Our weapons?" Chika looked at a loss for words, Satoshi sat grinning. _

"_Woman carry around not only Kunai and shurikin; Venomous Neko-ti , bladed tessen, tanto, tetso-bushi, shobo and manriki-gusari can all be found on her person at any given time. The men carry kusari-gama, hanbo, and swords." Satoshi said triumphantly. _

"_If you don't wear clothes where d you hide it all?" She smirked, and walked to the far wall. _

"_In my case I train with more sensory distractions." She touched the panel and it opened to reveal a stereo system. She retrieved her mp3 player from her bra and plugged it in, she turned the subwoofer up and the vocals down. She turned it on and promptly felt the floor vibrate with the first lines of whatever song her shuffle hit. She pulled her bandana from the waste band of her shorts and tied it over her eyes. _

"_Shall we?"_

She side stepped again and pivoted as he came at her again. This time he caught himself and fallowed her pivot landing a strike on her arm. She grinned; she had made him cover his eyes as well.

"Very good" she said as she came to a stop. She cleared her mind and felt the air shift, she ducked and popped up in time land her fist in his stomach. The beat switched and slowed and she felt him bounce as he hit the ground.

**POV**

**Takashi**

The host club had insisted on visiting his home after school, she had apparently interested them. '_are they that bored?' _ he thought as they walked through the main door. He could feel the floor pulse, the sound of techno music was faint. But the pulse was strong, it sounded like it was coming from the dojo. Curious he led them down the hallway and slid the dojo door open, just in time to see a blindfolded Lieko doge a blindfolded Chika. She bounced out of Chika's reach, he would correct himself and try again.

"He's gotten better" I looked down to see a slightly ruffed up Satoshi sitting on the dojo floor. I looked down and him and he turned his attention back to them. Mitskuni stiffened beside me, '_I don't think he's seen a half naked woman before' _he thought as he patted his head. He looked over to see, with the exception of Haruhi, four bloody noses. He looked down at Mitskuni whose nose had also began to bleed a little. He looked to Lieko, she was moving gracefully, and her china doll skin had a thin sheen to it as she practically danced around Chika. She was warring one of her bra thingys and some short athletic shorts.

"I must say she is most impressive, she vanished from the public eye right before the Knedo championships almost six years ago. It's nice to see she is still... In shape…." Kyoya said discreetly wiping the smidge of blood from his face.

"Perverts… The only one not a pervert is Mori-Sempai" Haruhi said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a pervert!" Mitskuni said looking up at Haruhi, she looked down at him with straight face.

"Do you need a tissue Honey-Sempai."

"What's with the music?" Hikaru asked slightly confused. "She's deaf.." Satoshi was more than happy to oblige his curiosity.

"It makes it harder to feel where her opponent is. "

"What?" Karu said scratching Hikaru's head for him.

"When a sense is lost, the body compensates."

"So the bandana?"

"Sensory deprivation." Mitskuni said mater-o-factly, he smiled big. "She's training more than Chika" Takashi looked at him, one second he hated her, the next he was giving a happy explanation. '_She mite have kicked som sense into him… Or scared him…' _he though.

"MITSKUNI!" Chika appeared out of nowhere, his foot found Mitskuni's face. They began to fight, as they normally did when they saw one another. Lieko practically teleported to the door way, she stood arms crossed over her pink clad chest. Takashi looked over at her, she seemed more preoccupied with monitoring the fight. It wasn't long until she evaporated, and Chika and Mitskuni went flying in opposite directions. Lieko went after Chika.

"What did I _tell_ you about doing something you know nothing about…"  
>"I-" He backed away afraid.<p>

"You where about to _paralyze_ your _brother! _Then where would you be?_" _ She said, the danger oozed from her words. "and _you_" she turned to Mitskuni. "_Who _taught you to expose your back for a second to an opponent. "

"It was an accident" Mitskuni said in defense.

"THAT'S NO EXCUSE" Lieko barked. "Chika, drop and give me pushups until I say stop… Mitskuni, sit ups go!" Chika complied without question; Mitskuni looked to Takashi and pouted. Lieko simply sat cross-legged with her hands in her lap. She straitened her back and her breathing became even.

"Takashi" he whined, with big eyes.

"You are the one that messed up, don't question the Sensai." He said, he turned to his friends. "we shall retire to the lounge room for tea… and sweets…" Mitskuni pouted some more, but did as Lieko told him.

**30 min later**

Mitskuni and Chika poured themselves into the lounge with a groan. They sat quietly amongst everybody, Haruhi poured them both a cup of tea. Takashi felt the floor stop pulsing, she had turned the stereo off.

"Did you invite her to tea?" Takashi said over the rim of his cup. Both boy's face paled, they swallowed hard.

"S-She was going to clean up…."

"Chika I'm surprised at how rude you where." Satoshi grabbed his friend's cheeks and pulled. "She was nice enough to take the time to do what you asked her to and you don't invite her to have tea!"

"Oh my, boys she may have been hard on you, but you must always remember to be a gentlemen." Tamaki said smiling.

"You weren't very gentlemanly when you where oogling her boss." The twins said in unison.

"I was not!"

"Pervert…Pervert…"

"I'll go take care of it" Takashi said standing. He looked over his shoulder on his way out. "No sweets Mitskuni…"

**POV**

**Lieko**

She had found his room, and sure enough her bed was there in one piece. It was put together and maid, a note was on her pillow. '_Your dresser is in the closet, equipment in the top drawer. Under garments and night things in the second. Your jewelry boxes and body piercing pouch is in the third with your makeup bag… Everything else is hanging… Your bath basket is under the sink, there are no athletic clothes in the bathroom closet. I have finished altering the boys uniform into the girls for you, fallowed the scetches u made up in the Chairmans office, you seemed busy. It's on the manqué in the closet as well. B~' _

Lieko walked into the massive walk in closet and quickly found her section. She opened up the second drawer and rustled through her unmentionables until she found the white lace bra and matching boy short panties. She searched the hangers until she found her blue sun dress. She removed it and left the closet and into the bathroom. She tossed her clothes on the marble counter and stripped, and retrieved her bath basket. She opened his closet and found towels, linen, and a few pairs of sweat pants. She retrieved her purple towel from the back of her shelf and hung it up on the shower's bar. She opened up the stain glass panels and turned on the tap. She looked up and was shocked to see it was more than a shower; it appeared to also be a rain locker. The shower had six heads mounted on the wall, each pointed in different directions. She pulled the tab and watched them spring to life; the pressure looked like it was heavenly. She stepped inside with her basket and sighed.

After her shower; she quickly dried, brushed her teeth and put her garments on. She retrieved her brush from the side of the basket. Brushing through her damp hair she walked out into the bedroom to fins Takashi sitting on the bed. He smiled at her a little and stood crossing the room to her. He didn't hesitate; he pulled her to him and crushed his mouth to hers. She closed her eyes and leaned in, felt her heart skip a beat when he swiped his tongue agents her mouth asking for entrance. She permitted it, wrapping her arms around his neck. He tasted like hot cinnamon, she was thankful she brushed her teeth. She felt his arms snake around her waist; she sighed and remembered he had friends… Or she thought he did, It was hard to tell through the beat and Chika. She broke the kiss and looked up into his grey eyes.

"Don't you have friends down stairs?" He simply nodded and took her hand leading her to the lounge. He slid the door open and was ambushed by Suoh.

"You're getting married!" She could read his lips clear as day. Takashi glared at Satoshi who pointed at Chika. Lieko noticed the tea pot had been knocked over, and cakes had been sent flying.

"He did it" he spoke and signed. Lieko sighed left the door way walking down the hall to the kitchen. The cook looked surprised but welcomed her in.

"It appears we have had an accident... May we please have some snacks and tea four our guests?" She said with a warm smile. The cook smiled back and loaded up a large silver tray with more tea and cakes. She picked it up and returned to the lounge to find a crying Mitskuni, a silently frustrated Takashi and shocked guests. She set the tray down gently and picked up one of the vanilla cakes with a blueberry topping, she knelt down next to Mitskuni.

"Here Honey-kun, don't cry" she set it down in front of him, and cleared his tipped tea cup. She bussed the table quickly as the chaos ensued around her. She left briefly to drop off the tipped tea cups and other items in the kitchen sink, grabbed a rag wet rag, and returned to find the room, it had returned to some order. Though Suoh was now moping in the far corner, Mitskuni was still crying though Fujioka was trying to comfort him. Mitskuni's cake remained untouched; Takashi sat silently and watched her intently as she knelt next to the crying boy again. "What wrong? If you don't like the cake I can get you one you do like."

"I love cake." He huffed cutely.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I can't have it cuz Takashi is a meanie!" He looked up at her with his big brown eyes. She smiled down at him.

"Well, did you ask why before you commenced to pouting?" His eyes got big and he looked down at his hands. Lieko quickly wiped the table down before she set a fresh tea cup in front of everyone. She was pouring the tea when she felt him answer.

"No" He murmured. Lieko laughed a little and patted his head. "Would you like some cake?" He offered her his piece, she smiled.

"No thank you, I can't have sweets." He pouted

"Your just like Chika, he doesn't like sweets either."

"I love sweets, but I can't have them. There's a difference." She said as she stood, Bennie had popped her head into the room. "Pardon me" she said as she made her way out of the room. Bennie promptly handed Lieko her phone, complete with violet and white otterbox. She had a message, clicking on it she scowled.

_Taro: Tell your mother that you are lying, or I will cut you off and make your life hell_

_12:00pm. _

Lieko smiled, she didn't need it any way she already had a fortune in her personal accounts built from her investment and commission for M.M.M. Inc. The next was from her mom:

_Mom: I found it in your closet. I tracked down the lawyer you went through, it's all legitimate… I'm leaving Taro. 2:00pm_

This made Lieko more than giddy, she bounced up and down before she hugged Bennie. '_Life is good right now. Mitskuni is not trying to kill me. Mom is leaving Taro. I'm starting school tomorrow' _She though, the door behind her slid open and a hand came to her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder she saw Fujioka who smiled.

"Everything ok?" she signed.

"Yupp" Lieko said grinning. She returned to the lounge and happily sat at the only spot at the table without a tea cup. She noticed they way the boys where looking at her, more protective of Takashi than anything.

"So, Fujioka how did you learn sign language" Lieko asked to break the ice, she smiled warmly. She watched Suoh and one of the twins speak . Fujioka looked sweet as she explained.

"My mom thought it was important to be able to communicate with all types of clients. So mom started to teach me and I just continued. There are some deaf people in the neighborhood, I help them out sometimes."

"Your mother is a very intelligent woman." Lieko said smiling warmly.

"Was, she passed away over ten years ago." She looked down at her teacup.

"I'm sorry…" Lieko said, she noticed Bennie entering the room with a silver tray and a black Velcro case. Lieko rolled her eyes as the tray was set before her. A large glass of ice cold sprite; a small bowl of sliced strawberrie with blueberries, blackberries and what looked like watermelon, half of a tuna salad on fresh whole wheat bread with spinach, tomatoes and onion. She was promptly handed the Velcro case. "Seriously… Now?" She said looking up at Bennie, her face was unmoving. Bennie tapped her on the head with the end of her newspaper.

"What is that?" The twins pointed to the black case in her hand. She smiled nervously scratching her head.

"My testing kit, I'm diabetic." They seemed shocked, probably because they thought it was a "fat" person's disease. This was something she inherited from her father, it had actually killed him.

"But your..."

"Skinny…" She laughed lightly, she hated that word. . "I hate that word, and I am not. Skinny implies that I have little to no body fat… Which is bad for not only a woman but a fighter."

"Why is it bad for girls to have little to no body fat?" Honey asked innocently.

"Because we are suppose to have body fat. Otherwise we become not only sick, but unable to have children" His face paled as Lieko rolled her eyes.

"Anyway I have Hypoglycemia, meaning it's too low."

"But then you can have cake!" Honey cheered holding his up again.

"Sometimes, but it's just better to eat healthy…"

"Soda is not healthy." The twins pointed out grinning.

"I am not without my vices." Lieko said as she opened the case and set up her device under the table. She pricked her finger and held it to the test strip, it was only a few seconds before she got her answer. The little screen read 65, Lieko cringed knowing Bennie was going to be on top of her for letting it get so low. She handed it to Bennie and surely enough she received another swat with the newspaper.

"I'll go get you a real sprite." She said as she disappeared. She looked down at the fruit and sighed, she looked over at Chika who was sitting silently. Lieko slid the fruit bowl across the table to him.

"She's trying to over feed me." She said simply as she sipped on the purple straw in her sprtie. She smiled, Bennie had given her a sprtie zero it was low on the sugar scale.

"She's not going to hit me if I eat it." He asked eyeing the fruit with interest. Lieko shrugged her shoulders as she took a bite out of her sandwich. He decided to take his chances and devoured it before Bennie returned. She paid little attention to what was going on around her while she ate, she found reality again when she felt a prick in her arm. She looked over to see Bennie with her tester unit again.

"You didn't eat the fruit, its only 75."

"Chika needed a snack he could eat." Lieko said flatly, she was happy to not be center of attention for a moment. A bag of gummy bears appeared on the table in front of her, she smiled and instantly abducted it.

Fukioka looked over at Lieko and signed slightly annoyed.

"They want you to play 20 questions"

"Ok" She said popping a red gummy bear into her mouth, she looked around to see intent faces. They were going to make Fujioka sign for them.

"How long have you and Mori-Sempai been together."

"Long distance for eleven years." Lieko said counting with her fingers.

"Favorite food?"

"Sushi, and shellfish."

"Least favorite?"

"Hamburgers."

"Your Vices?"

"Clear Soda, Gummy anything and Coconut cake."

"Color?"

"Violet and white."

"The Color you hate?"

"Neon Orange" Fujioka looked a little wierded out by the next one.

"Favorite smell?"

"Ummm… Coconut, sunscreen, vanilla, Stetson or Old Spice, the smell of fresh snow fall, the smell of rain or thunderstorms."

"Do you have any tattoos?"

"Yes." This seemed to surprise Takashi.

"Where?"

"I have 'Death Before Dishonor' down my spine. All Amaya women have it tattooed down their spine. I ware cover-up most of the time." She turned her back to them and moved her hair, and sure enough in dark black letters. She knew they could only see from the base of her neck to the top of her sundress.

" Piercings?"

"35." This shocked them, Suoh toppled over. "I have 12 in each ear, 2 lip piercings, one in my left nostril, one in my right eyebrow, one in my tongue, four in my navle… More rites of passage."

"That's only 33." Ottori pointed out, she raised her eyebrow.

"The missing two you can guess."

"Seriously!" Fujoka signed, she seemed to be in pain.

"Rights of passage are almost always painful in some way." Fujioka glared at the twins, Honey had fainted. Chika and Satoshi exscused themselves from the room. "What?" Takashi replied signing from across the table.

"They asked if you have ever had sex." He was blunt, but she could see the curiosity behind his strong motif.

"No, I have not had sex with any one, or anything."

"You're not embarrassed to say anything?" Fujioka signed.

"No, and I have little modesty."

"Why?"

"You did see what I ware to work out in… I fight in little more… Therese no point in modesty when you are forced to share locker rooms or showers with the opposite sex, if you want to be clean that is. I would never willingly strip in public."

"Have you ever been naked in front of Takashi?" she had been looking directly at Hikaru so she caught it off his smirking lips.

"Sure, when we were kids."

"Do you share a room?"

"Untill this morning no. I lost a game of HORSE…" She glared at Takashi, 'smart ass' she thought as she looked at the twins.

"Any more 'embarassing' questions?"

"Bra size?"

"36 C"

"Leather or lace?"

"Why choose?"

"Thong or briefs?"

"Boy Shorts, the female equivalent to boxer briefs"

"Porn?"

"I have no preference. You're out of questions." Lieko said popping a green gummy into her mouth. "But I know what your groups are." The twins looked interested, and smirked.

"Likely story."

"I noticed in your bag you have a copy of Triple M's manga trio. 'Flight of the Fallen Angels', 'Play Time', and 'Chasing charming'. You're probably more into Cameron from FFA, which means your preference is anything with more than a pair, hetro or non." The blushed, she knew she had it.

"Perceptive.. Tamaki's"

"Soft core."

"Kyoya"

"Kinky… That's as far as I'm going with his."

"Honey's"

"… Believe it or not 'Dominating'."

"How did you get that?" The twins asked as if she had gotten it wrong.

"Because he is darker than you give him credit for. He's a bunny, cute and cuddly until he bites off a finger."

"Fine miss know it all, Mori's?"

" I don't know, I haven't looked into it."

"seriously, you say you have no modesty."

"I'm honest. I only know what I know because some of you ooz it. Mori dose not, and I haven't been in his room yet… "

"Haruhi's" she blushed and glared at the twins. Lieko eyed her for a moment, she smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

**Later**

Lieko was glad to see them leave, she felt she had entertained them enough for one day. The twins seemed interested in the fact she wasn't afraid to answer any questions, she found no value in lying or being anything less than blunt when it came to things that might be embarrassing. Takashi sat there quietly and hadn't seemed to care what they asked her. After dinner, she retired to the bedroom. Her big foofy bed seemed out of place in his room. It was sparkly decorated, but spacious. She laughed lightly as she dove onto the bed, she bounced a little before she settled on top of the comforter. She closed her eyes and dozed a little, she felt the disturbance in the air but really didn't care. A hand rested itself on her calf, she opened one eye to see Takashi already shirtless in pajama bottoms.

She took it as her cue to get ready for bed. She popped up and went to the closet to retrieve her nighty. She decided on her new silky black one, and glided inot the bathroom closing the door. It hadn't taken long for her to strip off the blue sun dress and replace it with the slinky black number. She quickly used the facilities, brushed her teeth, and braided her hair before returning to the bed. The lights were out, but she could tell that Takashi had already turned the covers down. He was standing by the open window. He looked extremely sexy as he loomed there in the moon light, it cast fleeting shadows over his tanned skin and muscled torso. She joined him in the moonlight, she traced a finger over his shoulder as she reached his side. She saw the goosebumps rise on his skin, before he looked at her with lustfull intent in his black eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

She awoke wrapped in his arms, felt his breath light on her bare neck. She smiled, feeling the vibrations from his voice. '_He talks in his sleep' _she thought as she stealthily slid from beneath him. She looked at the bedside clock, 6:45, she narrowed her eyes. She walked back over the bed and began to look under her pillow for her cell phone. Not finding it she crossed her arms and glared at the handsomely sleeping Takashi. The bed had probably eaten her phone, not wanting to wake him she stepped away from the bed. It was way past her "normal" wakeup time; she wasn't going to have time to go running. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, flipping on the light she jumped. Her appearance in the mirror was slightly frightening; her hair was disheveled, her nightgown was ripped in some places, it was obvious he bra was missing and there where bite marks on her neck and shoulders. She shucked of the ruined night gown and inspected further. Her supple breasts where sore but un-damaged give or take a few small hickeys. She remembered what happened, she just didn't think there was going to be collateral damage. She shucked off her underwear and used the facility before she turned the shower on and stepped in. She sighed enjoying the hot water; she felt the door open and Takashi's heavy feet walked into the bathroom. She ignored it as she raised her face into the spray, she shifted her weight and bumped into her basket. She bent over and fished her coconut shampoo and conditioner out of the main pocket and stood again as the shower door opened.

A groggy Takashi wrapped his lengthy arms around her and pulled himself to her. He rested his head on her shoulders in the hot spray. She felt him groan as the water, traveled down his cold spine. Shimming her shoulders she shook him off so she could soap up, his fingers traversed her body as she lathered her hair. His fingers where light and slippery with the excess sudsy lather, he came to the bite marks and slowed down.

"I have makeup that will cover it up." She said before she thrust her head under the spray, she worked the water though. She felt him move away, before the smell of his body wash reached her nose. She returned from the blissful spray and worked the conditioner into her hair before she retrieved her loofa pinacolada body wash. She turned and traded places with Takashi, lathering up she looked at his body. The water pelted down on his taught muscles and tanned skin. His manhood demanded her attention, it's hard erect shaft bobbed as he moved in the water. She shivered as her body began to warm on the inside. She tore her eyes away and began to scrub herself with a renewed interest. He traded places with her again so she could rinse. She knew he was done, but he didn't leave the shower. He leaned agents the far wall and watched her. He was awake now, dark eyes prowling over her. She could feel them as he watched the suds leave her creamy body. He left finally, just before she turned the water taps off. She stepped from the shower only to be assaulted by a fluffy plush towel. She laughed as Takashi began to pat her dry, he found out last night that she was extremely ticklish.

"Gotta come up with a better excuse to molest me first thing in the morning" she said taking the towel from him and snapping his bare chest with it. He has wrapped a towel around his waist but it did little to hide his excitement. She finished drying herself before she took her brush from the counter and proceeded to pull it though her damp hair. It came though easy, so she decided to leave it down and let it dry in its natural wave. She wrapped the towel around her and scampered to the bedroom closet where her clothes where. She put on her white strapless bra and panties and short shorts, before she located her white thy high stockings. She dug through her drawer and pulled out her 'magic' cover up and dabbed it down her neck and shoulders. She rubbed it in and wiped her hands clean before locating the mannequin from the back corner and grinned. Bennie had done a good job. she had taken and modified the boys uniform, and added some of Lieko's personality to it. It was a white silver gilded corset with a white high collared silk knit camisole underneath. The sleeves where long tight wristed bells with silver gilding on the end that matched the corset. The "men's" blazer had been modified into a woman's waste length blazer with a bow decal on the pleats in the back. The skirt was long enough to dust the floor as she walked. She smiled, The skirt had been hemmed however it did not have the same silver gilding as the bodice and the bells on her sleeve. Lieko made a note to fix it as she removed all of her garments from the mannequin. She felt the shuffling behind her as Takashi got dressed for school. She slipped the silk camisole on as well as the skirt, she made sure to tuck the camisole's coat tails into the skirt. Her corset was what some people consider a "cheating" corset. She never actually "laced down", the lacings never come undone. She unfastened the little silver fasteners that a small flap on the front of the corset before she slipped into and re fastened it. She had all her corsets custom made to her shape so it would be comfortable to ware. She laced the black bow around her neck and looked at herself in the full length mirror next to her dresser. Appeased with the way she looked, Lieko turned to see a fully dressed Takashi holding her school bag. Taking it Lieko exited the closet and glided down the hallway to the main room.

Bennie was waiting for her, dressed in a blue and white power suit and black heals. Her graying hair was pulled back into a bun, she eyed Lieko closely.

"You look Lovely" she signed with a smile, she gestured to the dining room. Leiko fallowed the direction and walked into the dining room Takashi in toe. Satoshi sat there smiling; he had apparently been waiting for them to join him. He sat at a large square table, with three places set, one to each side and one at the head of the table. She sat across from Satoshi and smiled, Takashi sat at the end of the table to her right. The servants where quick to serve breakfast traditional was weird it consisted of; steamed rice, miso soup, broiled fish and a radish of some sort. Biting into it she found it was not a radish but a sweet pickle; she pushed it to the side. There was a bowl with a raw egg in it, which she eyed warily; she loved eggs as long as they were cooked. She liked them a few ways; over easy ,medium, sunny side up, poached, boiled. She didn't think she could eat it raw. It wasn't a textural thing, she preferred her egg drop soup thick and runny. It may be a fear of salmonella. She picked up her bowl of rice and began to eat it, she looked over the rim of her bowl to see Satoshi looking worried. Setting the bowl back down she reached for her tea and spoke before taking her first sip.

"Something wrong Satoshi." she said bringing the rim of her cup to her lips. The smell of jasmine tea violated her nose before the flowery taste raped her taste buds. She ignored it and looked to Satoshi again who seemed surprised that she noticed.

" Well… Chika wants me to ask you if you would do a demonstration for the Karate club… I think he may be asking too much of you." She looked at him and smiled before she poked her fish with one of her bamboo chopsticks.

"Happy to, and he's really not asking much. He wants to learn as much as he can. I'm one of the few who still pacts the traditions so I'm the right person to learn from." She gave up on the fish she looked at her miso soup, and found there was something red floating in it. Giving up she ate her rice and waited quietly for the boys to finish.

It hadn't taken long for them to eat; she rose school bag in hand and fallowed Takashi out to the car. Bennie was waiting, Lieko knew Bennie was going to be her shadow for the first few days to make sure she settled into an academic life.

**Later**

Lieko was unsatisfied with her first five classes; everyone treated her like she was some alien. She was in the same homeroom with Takashi and Mitskuni but she kept her distance from them. She wanted Mitskuni to have his own time with Takashi, she lived with him so she would see him plenty. All day long, boys couldn't stop drooling, girls were either fascinated or evil. Teachers where nice enough, her Home economics teacher loved her. Lieko was the only girl who was willing to do more than bake sweets or make things to offer the boys in the host club. Lieko had made a waldorf salad, white fish in a cream sauce with lemon with steamed carrots and ginger. She also made a chocolate fudge moose. Bennie had packed her lunch so she offered it to the teacher who took it with gratitude.

P.E had been a joke, the girls class where playing badminton, they didn't even dress down. Lieko had made her displeasure known, and Bennie was now in the Chairman's office trying to get her into the boy's class. She now stood outside Music room 3, rather excited about her time with the piano. The door was unlocked again, and so she pushed it open and walked into a French parlor. It was going to remain empty until after the last class period, which calmed her nerves a little. She located the piano that was behind a cream colored curtain. She pulled it back and smiled, it was a Grand Concert Piano. She ran her nimble fingers over its black exterior before she propped open it's heavy lid. She took her place on the stool before opining the key cover. She rooted through her bag and pulled out a fat heavy folder. She thumbed through the papers before she pulled out the score for Kelly Clarkson's "Beautiful Disaster". She played the vocals first, her vocal chords silently mimicking the vibrations that flowed so gracefully up her arms. She played through them twice before she moved to playing the instrumental.

**POV**

**Takashi**

He could hear the piano, assuming it was Tamiki playing around he fastened his black sash. Mitskuni was in the changing room behind him, his kendo meeting had let out extremely early. He was grateful that today's Cosplay for the host club allowed him to keep his shirt on. 18th century French attire seemed to be a favorite among the ladies, and so Tamaki insisted they dress up as so every few months. Takashi was always the knight, though he was in chain mail this time instead of full suit armor. His tunic was white, while his tabard was an amethyst purple with a black crow on his chest. Mitskuni bounced out in his blue and white price costume, The pink bunny dangled by its foot in his hand. They walked together towards the doors, he stopped short. Tamaki was still trying to navigate the cape to his King costume.

"Who's playing the Piano?" Mitskuni asked gripping his bunny in confusion. Takashi shrugged, his mind was preoccupied with other things. He patted his hidden pocket where Lieko's phone was stored. He had planned to give it to her at homeroom this morning until Mitskuni went through her many messages. He pointed out that a lot of the contacts where men, or dubbed "Baby", "Sugar", "Darling", "Honey Pie". The messages where all suggestive, "4:45 My office", "I have something that's going to look great on you", "Baby's got something great planned for you", "you are amazing aye mommy".

"That would be Princess Amaya, the Chairman has given her permission to do an independent study in music. She has a key as well, unlimited access." Kyoya said as he continued to write in his notebook. Takashi looked at the door he wasn't sure how to deal with this sort of thing.

"That's not good." Mitskuni said, big eyes wide.

"Why is that Honey Sempai?" Haruhi said appearing from her dressing room, she was in a black and amethyst minstrel costume.

"She's cheating on Takashi" Mitskuni said pouting. Everyone looked shocked, Takashi just stared at the door.

"How would you know Honey Sempai?" Haruhi said flatly, she looked at the small boy though doubting eyes.

"Takashi and I looked though her phone." He said resting his head on his bunny's head. Takashi could feel everyone stairing at him, he looked over a little ashamed with himself. "She was really weird today too, she avoided Takashi and I, she didn't even talk to him in Homeroom or Math."

"Have you talked to her about it?" The twins asked, they seemed to doubt it too.

"I think we should help him find out!" Tamiki said excitedly. "Operation: Save Mori Sempai's relationship!"

"_He drowns in his dreams, and exquisite extreme I know." _ Takashi's head whipped back towards the door. The light soulful voice echoed like the sirens call from the rocks, he felt his heart beat faster. Everyone stopped and became silent; the twins opened the doors into the host club. The music became louder, he could see past the twins. She sat just out of sight; she had only pulled the curtain enough to reveal the glossy black piano.

"_He's magic and myth, as strong as what I believe. A tragedy with more damage than a soul should see, and do I try to change him? So hard not to blame him" _

The music stopped, she gave a frustrated grunt, before they heard the music flop to the floor. "I'm not depressed…" He heard her murmur, before the sound of rustling paper echoed though the large room.

"She appears to be quite talented," Kyoya observed as he walked through the doors and into the club room. Everyone fallowed, accept Takashi and Mitskuni. Takashi let the door close before he turned to his small companion and spoke quietly.

"Why did you tell them?"

"Because I want you to be happy," The little boy smiled up at him, his big brown eyes sincere.

**POV**

**Lieko**

'_something else, something less depressing…'_ She thought as she trifled through her fat folder. She felt the approach of a few people, but figured it was just the host club setting up. An eerie feeling crept up her spine, but she ignored it. She pulled out the score for "Complainte Del La Butte" from "Moulin Rouge". She smiled and let her nimble fingers stroke the keys gently as she fallowed the lyrics with her eyes. Most of them where in French, she was unable to pronounce let alone sing them. However she loved this song, it was relaxing, or it was normally. Suoh was starry eyed by her side, she could feel him singing, and he knew the song. She continued passionately stroking the keys, feeling the vibrations of every key flow through her body. The song was over all too soon, she looked over at Suoh and smiled.

"I'm sorry, am I cutting into the Host Club's time?" Likeo said happily.

"Not at all princess," he signed, it was rather impressive.

"Lieko is fine Suoh," she said

"Tamiki", Lieko tilted her head to one side, she was unsure on how to pronounce it, he hadn't written it.

"I'm sorry" she said, placing her right hand on his neck, he blushed and seemed to shake nervously. "Can you please say that again, I didn't understand."

"Ta…ma…ki," he spoke low and purposeful.

"Tamaki" she repeated, he smiled and she removed her hand. "Sorry, sometimes I need to _feel_ or see how something is said." She felt someone grab her left hand, she whipped her head around to see one of the twins, he placed her hand on his throat. She looked at him closely, he smiled and spoke.

"Hi-Ka-Ru" his voices tempo and pitch where a little higher than Tamaki's.

"Hikaru," she repeated back, his brother took his place in Lieko's hand.

" Ka-or-u," his voice's vibrations where more timed than his brothers, lighter to.

"Kaoru," he just smiled and walked away. She looked at the little clock on the far wall she still had twenty minutes until the bell. She could feel them talking, but wasn't able to fallow, mainly out of not being interested. She let her mind wander as her fingers began to stroke the keys to a song she knew by heart, "I don't Wanna Miss a Thing" by Aerosmith. She hummed along as she delved deeper into her thoughts, "I am so lost with ought my phone" she mumbled aloud before returning to her song. She really wished she knew if she needed to do something for work, or if her mother was really going through with the whole divorce thing. The thought of Taro finally getting what he deserved tickled her pink, but there was something weird going on around her. Something had cause everyone to freeze looking at Takashi who had joined the group with Honey while she was distracted. She cocked her head to the left and looked at him, curious to know why.


	9. Chapter 9

Lieko sat on the overstuffed black couch brooding, '_Cheating… On Takashi… SERIOUSLY!' _she thought poking her finger with the sewing needle. She looked down at the lacy garment she was repairing for Sugar and sighed. She wanted to tell him about her work, but everyone signed a contract of amaninity. It was for the best though, that way everyone is protected from the public eye which means she could continue writing. She really wanted to explain those 'terms of endearment' where really just nick names everyone used. Sugar's really name was Surri; Baby was short for Babylon, Darling's was Darlington and Honey Pie's was Hudson Periwinkle III . She chuckled to herself, Honey Pie's mother must not have loved him all that much to hive him such a weird first name. They called her Lokie, she had earned it when she first bought the company six years ago. She felt a pair of feet scrape the floor, she looked up to see Baby looking at her concerned.

"Problems?" he asked setting in an adjacent white plush chair. He was a skinny man with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Boy trouble"

"Boys? Oh my." He said clasping his hands, his husband Darling walked in smiling. He was carrying six large round trays of sushi. He smiled handing her one, he knew her so well. He shimmied a two liter into her lap from under one of his arms. He set the other trays on the ice cream coffee table and sat on the arm of his husband's chair. They looked at her expectantly; she opened the lid on her fifty-two piece party tray and sighed again before she began.

"So my boyfriend got hold of my phone, I guess my alarm woke him up and he did something with it I don't know…" She took a bite of her spicy tuna roll before continuing. "But any way I was leaving with ought it so he grabbed and thought he would give it to me in homeroom…" She took another bite and washed it down with a big drink for her two liter. Dr. Pepper was a good choice on Darling's part, something different. "But I'm avoiding him in school to give him and his best friend some space and quality time… I mean I live with him right?" She looked at the couple who was listing intently.

"Well, why dose he and his friend need "quality time"? Why can't you hang out with them both?" signed Darling his green eyes wide. He pushed a lock of his feathery black hair from his face.

"Because his friend is the reason I'm deaf… I mean I forgive him and everything but where not… Buddy buddy you know. I can't trust him, and I know it. He would fight me but I already fucked him up so I have a feeling he is going to be more aloof." She poked her salmon with a chopstick. "Well he is being more aloof. My boyfriend thinks I'm cheating on him because of the messages from you guys. Your nick names in my phone don't seem to be helping either… I know his friend is fuling everything… But I just can't believe he doesn't trust me… We have been together for seven years. He could trust me that long but now he can't?" Her friends looked at her and sighed.

"Why don't you tell him?"

"Contract…"

"No, tell him how you_ feel_." Darling signed crossing the room. He sat next to her giving her a pat on the back. "Sometimes being _extremely_ independent has its price. You both need to learn to depend on each other, and that begins with sharing _feelings_." She stabbed at her salmon before sweeping it into her mouth.

**POV**

**Takashi**

Why… why had he let Mitskuni look through her phone… He stared into his teacup while the girls around him swooned.

"Honey Sempai would you like another piece of cake?"

"YES!" Mitskuni replied happily as she accepted another piece of chocolate cake the young girl had made him.. She giggled and sighed.

"There's this new girl in Home economics, she actually cooked…" one of the girls said astonished.

"I know… Like a commoner! Is she here on a scholarship like Fujioka kun?" another asked, Takashi had learned to ignore them but their conversation peaked his interest.

"Nope!" Mitskuni said between bites of his cake.

"Really… Mimi says the new girl is really nice. Didn't mind when she asked about her disability."

"How can she ask if the new girl is deaf?"

"Lieko san reads lips really well," Mitskuni said smiling.

"You know her?" the asked astonished. Mitskuni talked on, but Takashi had little interest. He knew Mitskuni would lie to them and make up some happy go lucky story. Nobody knew the darkness to his child like demeanor, well with the exception of he and Lieko.

"Mori smepai?" He looked back to the girl on his right. She was blushing her light skin pink like a kittens nose. " Well do you have a… a… uh…."

"The Host Club has decided to go stag to next weeks Fall Formal, that way we can give you ladies the attention you deserve." Kyoya said from behind Takashi's head. Takashi went back to his thoughts; he wasn't sure how he was going to face her tonight.

**POV**

**Lieko**

She returned home late that evening after dinner. She was still in a foul and confused mood. Though work had been a simple fitting and mending day. There wasn't much to be done until the season's final issue dropped in two months. She went straight up into their room and tossed her school bag in the corner. She had done her homework at work with the help of Baby who was a mathematical genius in Likeko's book. She stripped off her uniform jacket and corset tossing them into the basket. Bennie had texted her about an alternate uniform for the next day. She seemed to be having fun making them so Lieko was not going to stop her. The room was still, Takashi was probably hiding in the study doing his homework or something else. Lieko tossed her phone on the bed and continued to strip off her school clothes and tossed them into the hamper. She retrieved her night clothes from the closet and walked into the bathroom. She flicked on the light and located the large marble soak tub. She turned the taps on before stepping into the shower. She washed quickly and pinned her wet hair up into a spider clip. Exiting the shower she grabbed her bottle of coconut oil and washcloth. Setting it next to the tub she submerged herself in the hot soak tub. It was blissful on her tired mind. Reaching for the bottle of coconut oil she poured a cap full into the water. The light aroma of coconuts filled the air as she laid back and began to relax, until the air stirred and the smell of Stetson impeded on her aromatherapy haven.

"So, he appears from his hidie hole." she said tossing the rag over her chest. She knew the water was still crystal clear. He moved lightly, she felt him sit by the tub. She opened one eye to see Takashi sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them. "SO… I should probably explain the weirdness on my phone." She watched him stiffen, was he preparing for her to lie to him? "So the names you saw where nick names for work friends. Though the messages where misleading, it was something totally stupid and not worth my time." He grunted, or she hoped he did. "I am not cheating on you. BLIEVE me I'm not. Baby is short for Babylon; Darling's name is Darlington and Honey Pie's is Hudson Periwinkle III , Sugars name is Surri. Baby is married to Darling and Honey Pie's girlfriend is Sugar…" He grunted again… "Now… My phone is my life… It wakes me up, it lets me know when appointments are and is my only way of communication sometimes… I don't like it being taken… I don't like it when it's gone… I DON'T like people fucking with it... Because then I am LOST." She looked at him now, he stared into her eyes.

"What do you do exactly?" He said making sure enunciate.

"Can't tell you… All I can say is that I work for Tripple M Inc. I signed a contract that basically says that my job and what not is a secret to the public eye. Everyone who works there signs one…" He leaned over and looked her hard in the eyes.

"Are you cheating on me?"

"NO!" She yelled splashing him. "And here we go onto the NEXT thing… You can trust me for seven years by myself and now you can't? I trust you don't I? You get to stay with Honey and do your little Host Club thing getting fawned over by tramps with tiaras. I avoided you at school so you can do so." He looked a little schoked.

"You avoided me on purpose?"

"School is the only time you get to see Honey lately… It's his time to have you… Not mine.."

"So it's a custody battle?"

"No, I get you nights and weekends… He gets you at school… There is no battle…" He smiled at that, she chuckled lightly.

"Can I get in with you?" he asked reaching for the rim on his robe.

"Nope… I don't like my men to smell like my closet."

**POV**

3 days later

**Takashi**

She had kept him away from her all night, she even elbowed him when he tried to cuddle. It was safe to say she was still angry with him. He watched her from the bedroom window as she flipped and cartwheeled around the sparing ring. She was nimble and extremely flexible; he watched her go from standing, to a back bend before she rolled backwards onto her stomach placing her feet on her head. She was literally standing on her head before she pushed up with her arms into a handstand, she extended one arm out and arched her back until her toes touched her fingertips. All he could think about was how many ways he could bend her over the side of their bed. The smell of coconut lingered on the sheets; he wanted to roll in them, wanted them to somehow satisfy his throbbing member. He groaned and curled back up in the bed on her side, he buried his face in her pillow and sighed. It smelled lightly of coconut, one of his favorite smells. He knew she would rotate to a different smell on the Autumnal Equinox next week. He heard a thud near the window and jerked his head around to see Lieko leaning agents the pane. She had scaled the side of the building and into the open window. She looked at him and smirked realizing what side of the bed he was on. He couldn't get up, the evidence of his arousal was very apparent in his pajama pants. She crossed the room; the light glinted of the fine sheen of sweat on her body. She was warring a black sports bra with a short sporty skirt with shorts underneath. His eyes traveled from her wide hips and nice butt up her slender waste, he couldn't take it anymore. He sprang from the bed and jerked her to him, she had partly countered his ambush by plowing her fist into his arm. He grunted, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her into the bedpost. A small gasp escaped her plump lips before he crushed his mouth to hers, it was a Saturday and there was no rush. Holding both wrists in one of his large hands, he caressed the length of her body with the other. She sighed as he fisted her bra in his hand, he broke the kiss to jerk it over her head. He released her wrists long enough to slide the fabric off her body, he ground his hips agents hers. She thrust back and he groaned at the sensation, before he cupped her breast in his hand. His fingers worked gently on her hard nipples, he replaced his hands with his mouth. He sucked gently as he let his hands wander. He marveled at how soft and sweet her skin tasted as she arched her back and moaned lightly. He loved the sound of her pleasure, he stopped the assault on her nipples and pushed her into the bed. She propped herself up on her forearms and looked up at him, he smirked at her and grabbed her legs, pulling her to the very edge of the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her neck, trailing them to her navel he fisted her skirt and shorts in his hand before strategically ripping them from her body. She gasped and tried to squeeze her knees together, he caught them and forced them open. He watched her body flush, embarrassed. Apparently she did have some modesty, he traced her red curls with his index finger. Apparently she believed in brazilin waxing, she was hairless except for a small strip on her mounds. He didn't wait for her permission, he stroked her delicate folds with one finger before he lowered his head.

**POV**

*Lieko**

She arched her back and moaned lightly, why was he torturing her so much. His moth worked skillfully, nipping and sucking on her delicate flesh. She could feel his body vibrate with arousal; she knew what he was working up to. He slid one of his fingers into her core and she gasped arching her back. Her body ached, she had never experienced anything like this. He placed his mouth on her inner thy as his hands continued her work, she felt the pressure build and she cried out. He smirked, and nuzzled her thy with his nose.

"Your so tight," he said, she felt his words form on her skin and brush her womanhood. She contemplated weather that was a good thing as he introduced a second finger. His mouth returned to her clit while his fingers moved in and out. Her body couldn't take it any more, she felt like she was about to fall apart. He sucked and she let go, arching her back she cried out his name as the pleasure tore through her body like an electrical current. A haze set in as Takashi moved to loom above her. She was vaguely aware that he had removed his pajama pants, the haze immediately cleared as she felt his head brushed agents her moist opining. She jerked upright and shot back up agents the headboard locking her knees together in a death vice. The room spun and she closed her eyes tight, '_moved way to fast'_ she thought as Takashi reached out to steady her.

"That's NOT going to fit in there!" she said cowering before him. He laughed a little before he pulled her to him. She looked up into his dark eyes, on edge that he was going to hurt her.

"It will, but if you don't want to. I'm not going to push it." The rumble of his voice was calming, but she still wasn't sure.

"No it won't, it's fucking colossal! I really don't want to go to the hospital." She glanced down at his erect member and shuddered. He was easily nine inches long and thick, she watched it twitch as if it where confirming her fears. He laughed harder before she caressed her face, he brushed a light kiss on her cheek. He went to get up, but she stopped him. She may not be ready for _that _but she wasn't going to send him away to take care of it himself.

She toppled him over and bit his neck, she felt him groan deep. His body pulsed as she trailed her lips down his strong shoulders. She briskly swiped her tongue across on of his taught nipples before the light kisses continued down his abdominals. She took his erect member in her hand and gently stroked the length of his shaft. He thrust his hips up lightly urging her to go faster, he jumped when her mouth captured the tip. He arched a little and groaned as she began to slowly suck him into her wet mouth, his member pulsed with a heartbeat of its own as she continued her assault on his wanting loins. She sucked harder and increased the speed, she involved her tong gently. His satin skin tasted lightly of salt and soap, she felt him stiffen before he wound his big hand in her hair and forced her from his member. His body pulsated as she felt him groan, spilling himself on the sheets.


	10. Chapter 10

This one is short but sweet. Read and review please!

Lieko stood in the center of the ring wearing a tight white bodysuit, it clung to every curve as she began to evade the sloppy attacks from the sophomore Karate captain. Her long red hair was braided tightly, the whit e bandana over her eyes was intertwined in her luscious locks to keep it in place. She twirled to the left to evade a sloppy roundhouse kick. He had sent the freshman captains from both Karate and Kendo team flying in less than thirty seconds, she way playing with this one, humiliating him if it was. Takashi watched intently as Lieko tripped the boy, catching him mid fall in a perfectly executed bare foot scissor kick, he bounced out of the ring. She landed gracefully and stood back at attention waiting for her next victim. Takashi watched the next matches; she evaded and danced around all of her opponents before striking cascading them out of the ring.

Some bounced, others slammed and skid their way out, it was entertaining none the less. It was his turn now, and he was the only one allowed to carry his bamboo training sword into the ring with him. She smirked before bowing, next thing he knew she had a wooden shobo. Whispers came from the audience; nobody knew where it came from. He watched her as she shifted her weight to her right foot, he countered by moving left. They circled one another until her saw his opining, he lunged forward and was greeted by a hard jab from her shobo. His left arm went numb; her foot greeted his face with a firm jumping kick. He staggered backward and lost sight of her, he looked around himself but lost his footing as she swept his leg from under. He lashed his sword out and caught her in the face. It was not his intention, she staggered backward and shook her head.

One of the boys outside of the ring called out "Head shot 50 points!" some of the other boys laughed. He watched as her nose began to bleed, it trickled down her full lips and onto her bodice. He felt slightly aroused, he would never admit it but he had a thing for a Otaku character named Clawdeen. She was a tall black haired bombshell with orange eyes who was always covered in the fresh blood of her victims. The coaches where ready to stop the match, he blacked out.

**Lieko**

Her face hurt, he had smacked her in the face with something made of bamboo. The only reason she knew that was the shockwave it sent through her skull. She could feel the liquid warmth cascading down her face but ignored it. Pissed off she decided to stop playing around and ended the match by knocking her opponent out with a swift jab of her shobo to a hit point on the back his shoulder. She pushed up her blindfold so it would rest like a headband, everything came into focus Takashi lie on the floor. Chika walked up to her with a towel he looked down at Takashi a little worried. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He will come to in about five minutes," she said taking the towel from Chika. The hum of people talking filled the space, the Dojo was filled with Karate and Kendo club members from the middle school and highschool. Chika had dose his report, had her introduce the weapons her people used before he allowed the other captains to take her on. She touched her nose and grunted, it was broken. She covered her hand in the towel before she set if herself. Chika jumped, she supposed the cracking sensation produced a loud noise that took him off guard. The coaches looked a little intimidated; they were probably going to send her to the infirmary any way. Takashi twitched before he sat up, she smiled. "Doing ok down there?" she offered him her hand. He took it and she helped him up, she assumed by the worried look on his face that she was beginning to burse. "I'm ok" she assured him quietly as she bowed. He did the same, before one of the coaches escorted her out of the dojo. They walked silently down the corridor and turned the corner and into the 'in house' infirmary. The nurse looked up from her desk and jumped, Lieko took a seat on the edge of an empty bed . The nurse exchanged some words with the coach before he left, she walked up to Lieko and smiled. She looked like a typical school nurse; blond, glasses, big breasts that could easily smother an un suspecting patent to death.

"Well… It's broken" she said, carful to enunciate. Lieko closed her sore eyes, the swelling was starting to get bad. She felt the nurses hand on her shoulder, it tried to press her gently back.

"I'm still bleeding," she pointed out. "Lying back would just cause me to drown in my own blood." The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and her eyes flew open. She was now staring down the barrel of a silver silencer for a round chamber pistol. Her eyes looked up past the haze to see him, she sneered.

Taro loomed over her, his fat pudgy face twisted into a crooked toothed smile. His fat rolls looked to engulf his eyes, the nurse hung happily of his arm. She skimmed his henchmen, there were six of them. Tall burley men with gun holsters of their own, Taro had probably warned them she was dangerous. The pain in her septum began to radiate into her cheek bones Taro cocked the gun.

**Takashi**

He was heading down the hall to check on her, she should have been back from the infirmary by now. He rounded the corner and in to a blood bath. There was blood spattered everywhere, the bodies of six men lie in ruin around the infirmary's floor. He panicked looking for her, his heart sank as he found her. She lie in the middle of the floor covered in blood, it streamed from her ears nose and eyes like she was the source to some great river. The tiled behind her head where cracked, it looked like she was trying to breath. He immediately dropped down next to her, he watched her eyes open and loll around like violet marbles. She sputtered for air, he heard the gurgle of blood in her airway. He didn't know what to do, everyone had left. He had to do something, he thought hard and remembered that you turn people onto their left side so they don't choke on their own fluids. While he was un sure if she had spinal injuries, he was going to do it anyway. He slipped his hand round the back of her neck and cupped it as he grabbed onto her right shoulder and in one fluid motion turned her onto her left side. It was like he opened a flood gate, blood poured out of her mouth like a waterfall. Idt subsided and he felt her take a deep breath. The gurgling had subsided and she was now breathing. Hands full he didn't know what to do now, she needed help and his phone was all the way in the locker. He looked around and found the phone had been ripped out of the wall.

"Help!" he bellowed loudly, nothing. "HELP!" he yelled louder. " HELP, HELP, HELP, HELP, HEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPP!" he screamed loudly. He heard footsteps pouding down the hallway, in stormed Mitskuni he saw Takashi and slid into place on the other side of Lieko. Kyoya already had his phone out calling for help, Tamaki fainted.

"What happened!" Kyoya demanded, Mitskuni supported her head gently the twins slid in on opposite sides to help hold her steady on her left side.

"It would be easier-" Hikaru started but he cut them off quickly.

"I don't know, I came to check on her and walked into this mess… Leave her on her side, otherwise shell start choking on her own blood again." With the others supporting her he ducked down and looked at her face. She was badly bruised, her eyes where closed. He touched her gently and she cringed, she cried out "Taro" with her next breath her eyes shot open. His heart leapt happily as she blinked away the blood in her eyes, she looked at him for a moment and smiled before her eyes rolled up into the back of her head her face falling slack. He gently touched her face again, no response, he placed his hand on her jugular. Tears filled his eyes when he realized their was no pulse.


	11. Chapter 11

_The sun warmed her skin as she danced along the coastline. The sound of the rolling waves comforted her as she left footprints in the black sand. She took off into the forest, filled with happiness and joys as she leapt over tumbled palm trees and other tropical obstacles. She made this track every day when she was a little girl. From the beach, to the forest to the great stone stairs that lead home. The mighty call of the predatory birds sang out over the canopy as they located their prey, a frog hopped by her bare foot as she broke from the thick forest and onto the lava rock stairs. Her home island had once been volcanic island, but when the volcano blew its stack it pretty much obliterated itself. When her father bought it for her mother, he had the main house put at the apex of the island about eight miles inland where it would be safe surrounded by the forest to the south and the mountain range to the north. He had the stairs carved out of the already existing lava rock that lead all the way up to the house. As she joyfully climbed the stairs she couldn't help but feel like there was something behind her. Every time she turned to look the shadow fluttered away, but as she continued her climb it settle in tromping a step behind her. _

_It didn't frighten her, it was comforting to have some company. The noises of the forest amazed her, every cry, growl or chirp filled her world with wonderment. _

"_How did you get here?" a disembodied voice asked, it was deep and light like diving in the ocean. When she stopped to think about it, she really didn't know. The last thing she remembered was seeing Takashi's face. She stopped, as did the shadow that was fallowing her. A glint of silver, the sound of cracking bone, she shivered lividly. _

"_Am I dead?" she asked. The thought was eerily comforting. Takashi would eventually get over it she hoped, her heart ached for a moment. She still loved him even now, she may be the one to not get over him. Mitskuni would forget her almost immediately. Her mother who chose Taro over her time and time again would go on alone. After all that's all she ever seemed to want. She looked around as contentment replaced her current emotion. If this was her own personal heaven she was happy to be here. The time on the island was the best she had ever experienced in her life, now she never had to leave. She continued her climb, maybe she would hike past the house to the rainbow lava rock waterfall and hang out in the sun with the shadow. _

"_I don't know" the disembodied voice echoed. _

He sat with his heads in his hands, the EMTS arrived the moment her heart stopped beating… They were able to get it started again. She was in surgery now, he sat in the "family" room alone. The others where not allowed in, but that didn't stop Kyoya from throwing his weight around. He had his family's police force and investigators taking care of everything. He had been on his phone nonstop since arriving. The school was being closed down for now, parents were furious about the security breech. He heard the door opened and looked up hoping it was the doctor, her mother walked in instead. Liekos mother was tall with long dark chocolate hair and the same violet eyes. She looked at him in horror, he hadn't changed out of the bloody cloths yet. She sat down next to him and took his face in her hands to make him look at her. The only piercing she had in at the moment was a Monroe placed exquisitely over her dark red lips.

"What happened!" her silken voice demanded squeezing his face. He was surprised at how much it hurt, her red nails where sharp.

"I don't know" he replied looking into her eyes. The intensity of her eyes was fighting; she was worried, scared and very angry. She sighed in anger releasing his face, Kyoya walked in with the captain of his police squad, they both bowed. The police officer spoke, but he didn't pay much attention to him. He was more worried about Lieko. If he had just gone with her, maybe she would have been ok. Kyoya and the other man left when the doctor came in.

"Oh Carter thank god!" Lieko's mother said standing. He smiled at her, he had blue eyes and the same red hair as Lieko.

"Hello dear sister in law, I'm sorry this could not be a more pleasant visit." He looked down at the chart in his hand and sighed. That's when it hit him, this man was Lieko's uncle on her dads side. She sat back down and looked to Carter nervously. "The good news in her head injury is not as bad as we though… But we aren't sure how long she was with ought oxygen. There may be some brain damage, we won't know until we can run tests when she wakes up."

"Shell wake up!" her mother said excitedly, she actually began to cry.

"Yes, provided the other injuries don't kill her first… We removed eight bullets from her chest and abdomen. She had massive internal injuries, but her heart is the biggest issue right now. One of the bullets nicked her aortic artery… I do have more good news though… In order to stop the bleeding in her ears we had to remove a lot of scar tissue that had been knocked loose and what we found was nothing short of amazing."

_She shrugged and began to happily skip steps, she realized her legs where longer than when she was little. The shadow kept in step, one step behind. "Are you fine not knowing?" _

"_No, actually I hope I am dead… Those that would miss me would eventfully get over it…" 'Though I won't ever be over him' she though. _

"_What about your mother?" _

"_You know something… It's not like I don't love her, she's my mom… I Guess I'm angry…" The shadow stepped up beside her and continued the climb. _

"_I can see why" the voice said. She looked over, the entity didn't flit away, it was just a shadow. _

"_Oh, you where the one talking" The shadow laughed. _

"_Don't you think she may just be mourning?" She shrugged. _

"_Grief may blind people, but my dad died eighteen years ago. Did her grief blind her from the abuse? I was either too delicate to do something, or not good enough. If I did it right Taro would smack me around with a bamboo sword, if I did it wrong he would tie me up in a prisoners stress position. My mother wouldn't put out, so he tried to make me please him… Let's just say he never tried again…" They continued their climb together, she stopped for a moment. She looked ahead puzzled, they should have made it to the house by now… A lone frog hopped across the step in front of her. _

"_This here is the stairway to Heaven you know that don't you…" she laughed lightly as she said it, the little green frog looked like the one from Cowboy Be-Bop… She instantly stopped….'stairway to Heaven' she tough, she instantly sat down on one of the steps… She looked at the shadow seriously as she spoke slowly. "Are you," she stopped and shivered. "a form of St. Pieter?" _

"_Sort-of" the shadow said looming over her. _

He sat by her bedside and watched her chest rise and fall as the intabater forced air into her lungs. Guards watched him closely from the doorway. They had put Lieko in a separate wing from the rest of the hospital. She was under constant guard, only he, her family and approved medical professionals where allowed in. A blond nurse sashayed through the blockade with a tray of medicines. She was a extremely well endowed woman, but she made him sick to his stomach. She set the tray down and smiled as she prepared a syringe from a glass vile.. There was something about her… He watched as she walked up to Likeko's side and grabbed her IV gently in one hand… She smirked before pushing the needle into the tube. He shot up and grabbed the woman before she could push the plunger, she screamed out and the guards came running.

"Let me go!" she wailed as she kicked at him. The guards removed her from his grasp and held her, they knew If he had 'attacked' her it was for a reason.

"What was in the syringe?" he demanded looking into her eyes. They shifted nervously.

"Pain medicine," she squeaked not looking t him.

"Lire," he said looking at her emotionless. She shifed in the guards hands when Kyoya walked in.

"Her name is Malinda Hough, she was the school nurse the day of the attack." Kyoya pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose. "She's also Taro's current girlfriend, so tell us Ms. Hough. What was in that syringe?" she tried to escape but the guards tightened their grip. She glared at them before giving up.

"I don't know. Taro gave it to me, he said it would work like a charm and no one would be the wiser." The guards took her away as an officer walked in and collected the syringe, Kyoya left with him calling ahead to the lab. He returned to his chair by her side as her mother walked him, she was caring a few takeout bags, she handed one to him before she took her seat on Lieko's left side. She watched the life-support machines for a moment before opining her bag. This was the normal routine now, Lieko had been in a coma for two weeks now.

"She was lucky you where here for her," she said suddenly as she opened the lid to her egg drop soup. He looked over at her and she smiled at him, she had all of her piercings in today. "Can I ask you something?" He looked at her and nodded. "Do you love my daughter?"

"I'm not climbing any more," she said after a long silence. The Jungle around her continued to thrive but the air had become still. The black entity sat beside her and crossed it's long arms. She was suddenly afraid.

"I never asked you to.." The shadow said with a sigh. She silently wondered what would happen if she indeed did continue climbing, the shadow answered. "You die, this is a limbo of sorts. Your in a coma." The brief flash of firing guns and the tearing pain in her chest washed over her and passed just as quick. "I'm just here to watch over you"

"Who are you?" she found herself asking as she poked at the green frog on the stair step beside her.

"You don't recognize me?" She shook her head looking at the shadow. The darkness faded to reveal a tall lanky man with crimson red hair, a full muscular build and green eyes. He was wearing a black and white yutaka with a sword attached to his side. She smiled over at her with a bright strait white smile. She knew him, she was just unsure where.


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys. I know its been awhile, so I decided to make this chap really long XD Enjoy :3

_ – – – – - – - – - - -

He paced the floor impatient, staring down the watch on his wrist. She had been gone from her room for forty five minutes and thirty seconds. This was his sixth visit since he had started back three months ago, he felt his lip twitch. He looked up and watched the snow fall from the hallway window and stifled his urge to grimace. She had been in a coma for four months now, while his parents where sympathetic to his feelings they where growing impatient. His mother, the bitch she was, pushed for her father to select another bride for him. "Even if she dose wake up, theirs no guarantee she will be of use to us" her voice echoed in his mind. He frowned and pushed it to the back of his mind. 'She will wake up... Everything will be OK', he cursed himself for the billionth time for her. He knew his Father and Grandmother had his back, as long as he continued his after school activities and kept his grades up.

"AH,Morinozuka San," the familiar voice greeted him. Akako walked up smiling, she held out a cup of hot co-co to him. He took it, returning her smile. "It has been awhile, things have been going well."

"How well?" he found himself asking, he took a sip of his hot co-co to cover his outburst. Akako smile widened, her Monroe piercing seemed to be in the wrong place when she smiled like that.

"She started reacting to stimuli. Her fingers and toes twitch when poked with a sharp object, though she hasn't opened her eyes yet. They took her off life support two weeks ago, shes breathing fine. There checking her heart now to see if it's healing properly." Takashi just nodded, an elated feeling filled his chest, he took another sip of his hot co-co. He and Akako tried to wait patently, they talked a little, she asked about his classes and after school activities. However Akako seemed to be much more impatient than he. There was something in her eyes, an uneasy feeling crept over them. When another twenty minuses passed, Akako walked up to the nurses station. The nurse paged a doctor who walked up to Akako and gestured towards Lieko's empty room. She gestured for him to fallow, so he got up from his waiting chair and strode into he room behind her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Akako barked when the doctor closed the door.

"We are sorry Ms. Amaya. We have a problem" The doctor said solemnly.

"I beg your pardon!"

"We lost your daughter" the doctor said cautiously. Takashi's eyes widened in shock, they lost her! How?

"Where is CARTER!" She yelled, the anger rolled off her like a overheating furnace. The doctor backed of frightened, her threw his hands up probably hoping to defend himself.

"He-he is in cardiology," The doctor squeaks. "The nurse lost here when they took here to get cleaned up!" Akako was about to explode, her body visibly shook with disdain.

Her body seemed to forcibly lock into place as the warmth fleeted from her body like a vacuum had been placed into her very core. The beach and the shadows familiar face faded into nothing..Blackness... Cold, hard blackness... Though the song he was humming still lingered for a moment in the darkness.

"It twitched," a light voice squeaked. It was nasally like the holder of the voice was congested. She tried to move her body, twitch her hand or toe, but she was just so cold. Her body seemed to be numb, every fiber frozen in place by the cold. Her brain was fuzzy, confused at the audible noise. She could heat the hollow of the room, the shuffling of metallic and a weird thin rustling.

"Its a post mourdem reflex nurse, nothing to worry about," a deep voice answered. His voice was strange, deep but chorally. She felt something press into the numb flesh of her chest. Before some warm relief seemed to seep from the pressured area. "Hmm.. That's odd", the deep voice said. Her eyelids flew open, everything was fuzzy, the only thing she could make out was the bright light above her head. She heard the congested voice scream, rattling with a sticky flem. "its another post muordem reflex" the deep voice insisted, a dark cloud came into her line of vision. She could feel a blowing cold on her eyeballs, she shifted them to the right and the dark cloud sprung back from her vision blinding her with the bright light. She forced herself to blink, her eyelids felt tight and dry. She opened her eyes again to find some of the haze had lifted, she stared up into the shocked eyes of a masked man. Her eyebrows involuntarily twitched has she felt her body began to shiver uncontrollably. The numbness prevented pain, but it seemed to severaly spook the man who loomed overtopover top of her. His face paled as a cascade of metallic plunks echoed though the room fallowed by a hallow thud. Her brain was a little slow on the uptake, but she eventuality came to the conclusion that the other person fainted. She shifted her eyes and blinked trying to clear more of the haze as she tried to will her body to move. "How fascinating," something passed over her, she was unsure what it was. Her body continued to shiver, the numbness was quietly becoming painful, the feeling of hundreds of millions of pins and needles covered her body from toe to nose. "Your alive" the deep voice said.

She manged to move her head to the side, she looked at the white lab coat. There where letters on the upper pocket, her brain still sluggish was unable to possess what it said. She felt her lips twitch, sending a cascade of pain into her cheekbone that accompanied the pins and needles. The lab coat moved away as the man in the lab coat mumbled, it was incoherent to her ears. Her brain seemed to catch what the man had said last. 'your alive', she felt her eyelids close over her cold eyeballs . 'why would he be so surprised I'm alive?' she though before the remembered the letters on his lab coat. She was able to materialize them in her head, courtesy of a seemingly functional photographic memory. 'Dr. Satoshi Yako Mortician' a choking noise escaped her throat as a rush of fresh panic rolled though her being.

"Can you hear me?" the deep voice asked. "Can you talk?" she thought about the last comment and tried to but it came out more as an incoherent rasp. The man returned to loom over her, he look down at her with dull brown eyes, a phone receiver in his hand. "I have a live one in here." He hung up the phone and left her line of site, but returned carrying sheets. "I'm sorry I don't have any blankets." She watched him silently as he proceeded to unfold the sheets and place them over top of her. The haze cleared and she could see him more clearly. He was wearing a thick long sleeved scrubs, a long sleeved lab coat and earmuffs. 'that would explain the numbness' the though was slow like cold honey. She blinked and manages to start rolling her head back and forth on the cold table. Her olfactory system seemed to come on line in a instant. The familiar smell of sanitizer mixed with cold artic air. She rolled her face to the right again, the mortician was watching with interest. Her neck and shoulders began to loosen, she grunted when she leaned her head to far to the left. The pins and needle in her hands and forearms became lie knives but she could clench her fists now. She winced, she felt nauseated as she rolled her head back and forth. She stopped when the room perceived to spin, she closed her eyes. She jumped when hallow clatter sprang in it echoed heavily and caused her to cringe afterward.

"Lieko!" The voice was high but eerily familiar. She opened rolled her head to the side to see her mother running towards her. Her mother eyes winded. "Get Carter in here now!"  
>Her mother sat on the side of the dead-mans slab her warm hands cupping her face. Lieko couldn't help herself she nuzzled her cold face into the warmth. "Mori shes freezing!" her mother said feeling her face and arms. 'Mori' the words echoed in her ears... 'Takashi?' she thought slowly as he came into her view. His dark eyes worried and happy as he pulled his uniform jacket off rushing to the other side of the slab draping it over her. She lolled her head towards him, her heart raced as the butterflies began in her painfully cold core. Her mother spoke with the mortician while Takashi loomed over her with genteel eyes. She felt her lips twitch into a smile, she wanted to be in his arms. He reached out and cupped her face with his hot hands, she nuzzled his large palm gently. The stabbing feeling was all over her body now she could feel her toes and she scrunched them up trying to make the sensation go away. She winced, it was surprisingly painful. She moved her stiff arm from under the cover of the sheets and his jacket reaching slowly for his face. He leaned down giving her access, her cold fingers brushed his cheek and he smiled. She sighed contently her eye lids grew heavy, her body seemed to become strangely relaxed as the stabbing knives began to subside. She could now feel how cold she was, she wrinkled her stiff face as her body convulsed in a violent shiver that seemed to frighten Takashi. She crossed her arms slowly over her chest and moved her hands up and down desperate for some warmth.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

She watched the nurses and doctors scurry around her. She twitched her sticky lips as the nurse removed the blown I.V and promptly tried to put a new one in. She jerked her arm away and glared, before growling softly. The nurse looked terrified and for good reason, Lieko was pretty sure she could devour the poor woman's soul. They had been running tests for days, she was tired and in need of a shower. At this point after the I.V blew sticky saline solution she would settle for just a shower. She glared at the woman as she missed her vein again. She pulled her arm away and it seemed to scare the nurse. The doctor looked over from his conversation with her uncle and pushed up his glasses.

"Is there a problem?"

She winced at the sound of his nasally voice. Sounds in general annoyed her, they where delayed echos of the vibrations she already felt. It reminded her of the sonic boom of a low flying jet. She glared at him as the nurse inched back towards her with another I.V kit. In response Lieko scooted to the very edge of her hospital bed away from the nurse. Her world began to spin as she found herself face first on the cold hospital floor. She groaned as her body's stiffness became more prevalent, and the hands reaching for her didn't help. Her chest began to ache as her uncle and the doctor gently picked her up and set her back on the bed. Her uncle stepped away with a disgusted look as he tried to wipe the stickiness of her body off his hands. She groaned in protest to being put back in the mucky hospital bed. She lay there only because her body wouldn't move on command. Her uncle pulled the doctor and nurse aside, he harshly mumbles something before the doctor and nurse left. She tried to adjust herself as the vibration of her uncles foot steps reached her. She sighed heavily and forced her body to comply to her wishes, every muscle tight as she sat up. The light in the adjacent bathroom turned on before the sound of running water reached her ears. She smiled dully 'oh god yes... ' she though as she lurched forward trying to get out of her hospital bed. The thought of hot soapy water drove her as she shakily put her dainty feet on the floor. The sound of her mother clearing her throat broke her concentration and she once again face planted. She groaned and rolled onto her side to see her mother in a red power suit, holding a large 'spa' basket. Her mother walked in and set the basket on the hospital bed, the sound of her red heals inaudible. Her mother reached down and helped her up as her uncle came from the bathroom. He propped her up on the opposite side and slowly helped her walk into the warm muggy bathroom. They set her up on the closed lid of the toilet while her mother left to get the basket. She didn't care, she pulled at the hospital gown. She heard only two of the snaps pop, irritated she yanked again only for nothing to happen. She gave an irritated chortle as she eyed the full tub lustfully. Her uncle stepped out as her mother came in with the basket and a shower chair.

"Shower first, then you can soak in the tub," her mother spoke softly as she helped her remove the hospital gown. She sighed and looked over at the detached shower as her mother placed the large white plastic chair under the shower head. She turned it on and adjusted the temperature, Lieko closed her eyes as the sound of the shower head springing to life reached her ears. She felt oddly calm as her mother helped her to the hot spray. She sighed in heavily contentment as the hot water rolled down her sticky body. Her mother didn't close the curtain, and the smell of black cherries and currants waft to her nose. She sighed heavily again elated in the smell of something other than hospital sanitizer. He mothers hands began to gently work though her hair with the sweet smelling lather, she closed her eyes in joy. Her mother made quick yet through work, helping her daughter scrub the sticky grime from her body. It wasn't long until the shower taps where turned off, and her mother helped Lieko to the still steaming tub. She stopped in front of the tall mirror to see the damage. Her arms where bruised like she had been abusing drugs, there where thin scars across her abdomen from where stitches had been. She looked away and continued on to the tub. She practically dove into the luxurious tub and quietly settled herself under the piping hot water, her nose barely skimming the surface. Everything was calm as she closed her violet eyes as her mother chuckled gently the vibrations rolling though the water before she heard it. She felt the water ripple before the smell of black currants and cherry became potent again as her mother poured a small cap-full of something into the water. She opened her eyes and smirked to herself as she watched the small pools of oil dace across the hot water. She looked up at her mother who began to unfold black cotton towels placing them on the sink before pulling out a matching fluffy robe. Her mother looked back at her and smiled.

"Are you ok?" her mother asked setting on the ledge of the tub, the sound ripples danced across the water again. She thought for a moment and nodded. She raised her head from the water and smiled.

"FOOD" she said laughing lightly. The hospital had been feeding her more of the bizarre "traditional" Japanese food. Her mother laughed lightly and nodded.

"Anything in particular?" She patted Lieko's head lightly still smiling.. It crossed her mind that this was the most time her mother had spent with her in years, but the deep thought passed quickly as her stomach growled.

"Steak... A big fatty charcoal grilled steak" she paused for a moment and nodded again.. "With mashed potatoes and green bean casserole, asparagus... Some gummy bears or worms or whatever for after..." her mother laughed lightly and nodded.

"I can do that," she patted her on the head again and left the room to let her soak. Lieko leaned back in the water again and closed her eyes. She sighed in contentment as she felt her body begin to loosed in the hot water. She began to flex her toes and rotate her stiff ankles. She stretched her legs reaching her toes out to touch the very end of the tub. The pull of her stiff muscles seemed to clear away the deep ache in her knees. She sat up only for the world to go dark.


	14. Chapter 14

He gazed out the window, watching the snow continue to drift in foggy cyclones across the campus. Six weeks, that's how long it's been since he was allowed to see her. He hadn't even gotten to talk to her after she had actually woken from the coma. He closed his dark lonely eyes for a moment remembering the conversation he had with her mother, in her empty hospital suit.

"_Mori san, I'm sorry but you can't see her."_

_"Where did you take her?" Her eyes shifted around the room, where they being watched? _

_"I can't tell you." _

_"Why?" he voice cracked this time, he hung his head unsure what to do. _

_"She was attacked again this morning, it's not safe" Akako said softly, he almost didn't hear her. He looked up at her and she seemed scared. "That is why I can't tell you, nobody knows where and we are keeping it that way... I trust you Mori, but it's a security risk.. I'm not risking her life any more... I almost lost my baby... I've been a horrible mother to her for so long, I cannot fail her now.." This time her oice cracked and tears threatened her eyes. She took a deep breath and straitened her blue power suit. "You will not hear from us, or receive any updates." and with that she left him there, alone in Leiko's barren hospital suit. _

"So sad" one of the girls cooed softly, watching him with such interest. His stomach rolled, he hated when they looked at him like that. There was only one person he wanted, and he didn't know where she was.

"Oh he's fine, just admiring the ironic beauty of desolation outside. " Mitskuni chuckled and found a piece of candy to put in his mouth. _'Even you I can't stand right now' _he thought to himself before giving the girls a soft but fake smile. They melted and he found comfort in his still full tea cup. Kyoya appeared and let the girls know that their time was up, before announcing to the rest of the room that they would be adjourning early tonight. There was a storm on its way, and we wanted our lovely guests to be safe at home. Home... He stifled the urge to roll his eyes, 'Home' had become difficult for him lately. His mother was almost constantly pushing her agenda to hold a tournament to find him a new bride. Someone who wasn't so weak and easy to dispose of, which made him angry. _'I'll shoot you full of bullets and see how quickly you recover' _ he almost grimaced, the final bullet count was 36. His Grandmother was his champion, and was refusing to hear anything his mother had to say about it. His father on the other hand was beginning to wear down on the subject. He jumped slightly when a hand rested on his shoulder. He looked over to see Haruhi setting next to him, she gave him a genteel smile.

"Are you ok Mori-Sempai?" her brown doe eyes where wide with concern.

"You haven't heard anything?" The twin sat down across from him, both looking concerned as well. Mori just shook his head and sighed heavily.

"We should investigate! Our Mission is to find the Maiden Lieko!" Tamaki jumped up from his seat, fist in the air with his usual gung-ho attitude. The twins seemed to perk up, only to have Kyoya interject.

"Already tried that, I have even gone as far as to ask my Father.. But he doesn't know either.. They have gone completely off grid." The others begin to talk, but Haruhi remains silent by his side. She stands gracefully, a lavinder note hidden in her hand. She leaned over and patted him on his shoulder, descretely sliding the note into his front coat pocket without anyone noticing.

"I'm sorry guys I need to go, I need to stop off at the market before the storm hits."

They all nod, and begin fighting over who should take Haruihi home, they clear the room leaving only him and Mitskuni.

"Your really bummed out about her, aren't you?" Mitskuni says softly, he hugs Usa-chan tightly. Mori nods and sighs heavily before he notices Mitskuni has joined him on the same couch. "Do you love her more than me?" he asks sullenly. Mori sighs again and puts his head in his hands.

"I love you Mitskuni, but not the same way I love Leiko."

"How so?" his voice is quiet. _'are we actually going to have his conversation?' _ Mori sighs and can't quite figure out how to explain it to him. He stands and grabs his school bag.

"You will understand when you find the girl for you." He says simply before walking away, hoping the snow holds out until he gets home.

Dinner had been a mess, His mother wanted to have the "Tournament" discussion yet again. The discussion ended up with his Grandmother storming out and his mother on her face in the snow. While watching his Grandmother kick his mother out into the snow was entertaining, she had given her what she wanted.

'_"Fine if you want to be a snake in the grass then be one" his mother huffs pulling herself out of the snow bank. "That poor girl took thirty-six bullets and survived. You want to demean her because it's taking TIME for her to recover?!" His Grandmother turned to him and huffed. "What do you want?" she asked him softly trying to be calm with him. _

_"I wish to continue my relationship with Leiko" He said firmly. _

_"Fine you want her, if you win the tournament you can keep your relationship" his mother spit the last words from the snow bank like they were poison. His Grandmother regarded her with malice . _

_"Fine!" she growled. "I want nothing to do with it, and don't think you have my blessing either. You're on your own with this one. Don't come crying to me for protection when she comes to take her pound of flesh, and I pray you win my grandson" and with that she stormed off. _

He lay on his bed now, the simple futon he had before Leiko had moved in.. His room felt so barren without her. He eyed his dirty school clothes on the floor before remembering the folded lavender note. He leaned over and fished it out of his pocket, carefully unfolding it.

_Takashi, _

_I hope this finds you well enough, and that I'm not intruding. Security has begun to lax a millimeter, and a little brown bird has told me how sad you are. I too am sad most days. I miss you terribly, and wish you could be here with me. Mother worries now more about my 'mental stability', it seems my impulse control took a vacation. I'm fairly sure she is worried about me hurting others, more than others hurting me." Roam wasn't built in a day" she says, I am always quick to point out that I'm not Roman, and futile era towns where known to pop up over night. If it wasn't for Ankoku and_ _Fuzen I would feel completely alone. I hope my mother lets me out of this cage soon, I want to come home. _

_Love _

_Leiko. _

He caresses the page gently, reading it over and over again. He grabs for his school bag and pulls out some of his stationary before he becomes aware that he has no idea how he is going to get this letter to her.. He pauses for a moment before grabbing his cell off the bed and dialing a number.

"Mori-Sempai" Haruhi seems less than surprised at his call.

"H-"

"Don't ask. Just Do" she says before hanging up. He looks at his phone, and then to the stationary before rustling around in the bag for his good pen.

_Leiko, _

_You have no idea how much of a relief it is to finally hear something, the last thing your mother told me was you where awake and talking. I'm glad you're doing alright, and I miss you too. My days are so dull without waking up next to you. At least it's your impulse control, and nothing more serious right? Ankoku and Fuzen, should I be worried? I agree with your mother on taking things slow, though I know you don't agree. I wish you could come home too, or that I could visit. _

_Love _

_Takashi. _

Mori folded it up the same way hers came, and tucked it into a pocket in his school bag.

School seemed to creep by, he couldn't help but fidget with his gummy eraser. When the bell rang for lunch, he made his way to Haruhi's locker. She was just removing her lunch from the small compartment when he approached her. She looked at him and smiled at him before handing him her lunch box.

"Can you hold this? I need to tie my shoe" she asked chuckling. He looked down, her shoes weren't untied. It clicked and he took her lunch while she knelt down and fidgeted with her shoes. He slipped his note into the lunch box. She stood and took it from him, and they walked in silence to the lunch room to meet up with the rest of the Host Club.


	15. Chapter 15

Spring was here finally, he took a sip from his tea cup and pretended to be interested in Mitskuni's mindless babble. The ladies around them was fully engrossed in his story, he was impatiently waiting for his letter. Harhuhi has been a gracious middle man all winter, he wasn't sure how she was getting the notes back and forth, and he didn't really care. His cell phone vibrated, and he stood taking it from his pocket.

"Excuse me" he mumbled walking off towards the back room. It was probably his mother again. He flipped it open. "Yes"

"Takashi" He froze and his heart began to flutter.

"Leiko" he said softly looking around to make sure he was alone.

"How could you?"

"Wha-"

"I'm being replaced?" her voice hitches and he can practically hear her tears.

"My mother-"

"Has barred me from competing" she hisses.

"If I win, I get to keep you" he says softly, he wished he was there to hug her. She's quiet for a moment and he can her snuffing lightly.

"I thought your Grandmother was on my side"

"It's agenst her wishes, she hopes you take your pound of flesh"

"Then I'm not overly concerned." she finally says quietly. He could hear her mother in the backround asking if she was ok now. He smiled.

"Are you alright?"

"I lost my temper" she says guiltily.

"What did you break?" She's quiet for a moment. 'Her Piano' her mother yells.

"Just the keys?"

"no" she says quietly. "its pretty much in splinters.."

"wish it had been my mother" she bites his lip when he realizes he said it out loud. Leiko is laughing and so is her mom.

"Oh it will be.. eventually"

"Your allowed to call now?"

"Your allowed to visit now"

"When?"

"Haruhi will have the details for you" and then the line goes dead. He looks down at his phone, and there is no record of an incoming call. '_Haruhi?' _

The room had cleared of clients when he returned, Haruhi was sitting innocently on the sofa with Mitskuni. Mori raised his eyebrow and sat down across from her, sensing something was going on the others sat down too.

"When?"

"Spring Break" she says simply.

"Um, where lost here" the twins tilt their head to the side and Kyoya smiles slyly.

"I take it Haruhi has been hiding things" he said simply. "So spill"

"WHAT!" Tamaki says jumping up. She holds her hand up and everyone goes quiet.

"I have signed an NDA and the only exception to it is Mori-Sempai with the previous consent of the Amaya family" she says strait faced. Everyone but Mori looked stunned.

"NDA?" Takashi asks softly.

"Non Disclosure Agreement" a voice from the door says.

Mori looks up to see a man in a very expensive suit, and a black breafcase.

" " Haruhi says smiling. He smiles back and presents everyone but Haruhi with a thick stack of papers.

"Simple NDA, that states anything and everything pertaining the Amaya family is not to be shared with anyone that is not in the 'Loop'. Failure to comply will result in a steep fine, and or seizure of Land, Property, Businesses etc. Your family lawyers all have copies and your parents have already signed theirs." Mori doesn't hesitate and signs the paper. Kyoya reads though his before giving everyone else a solid nod, and they all sign. He collects them and nods "Ms. Fujioka" before he leaves.

"Now I can spill." she says brightly.

"So you knew where she was?" Mitskuni asked firmly.

"Not at first. My dad has been spending weekends out on the coast helping some friends. He ran into Leiko's mother in a resterant there and well... " She shruggs and sighs. "Asked me if it would hurt my feelings to start dating" Mori's mouth falls to the floor.

"Do your dad has been dating her mom this entire time!" Tamaki says surprised as everyone else.

"First it was just lunch dates, then we got invited to dinner."

"How often do you have dinner with Leiko and her mother" Kyoya asks smoothly.

"On the weekends." She smiles. "Now.. about spring break"


End file.
